Standing At The Beginning With You
by simplyfierceandfearlessMiharu
Summary: Mai ran away from SPR after she found out her backgrounds about her family. Now, three years later, she came back to Shibuya, wanting to start again. But what if she meets with the gang again? What will happen between her and Naru? COMPLETE. READ&REVIEW!
1. Reminiscing

**Standing At The Beginning With You**

Hello. My second fiction for Ghost Hunt is already out! HAAHA! PLEASE REVIEW! I hope this one turns out good, though. I don't expect much. But, keep on coming my loves! HAHAHAHA! Weird. I'm weird. I know that okay! =)))))))))))))) GEEEEEEEZ.

**Summary:** Mai ran away from SPR after she found out her backgrounds about her family. Now, three years later, she came back to Shibuya, wanting to start again. But what if she meets with the gang again? What will happen between her and Naru?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

Mai Taniyama sat in her messed up apartment, sighing. She'll move back again to Tokyo in one week and she's already preparing her luggages for the said move. She was staying in Osaka for three years already and she planned to move back.

She closed her eyes as she remembered what happened three years ago in her last case. The horrible, horrifying things that happened. The memories that suddenly rushed back into her mind. She couldn't take anything.

* * *

_Flashback, Three Years Ago, Tokyo_

_Mai was running for her life as the ghost run after her, with an evil smirk on his face. The ghost can bring back the memories that Mai already forgotten when her father died and her mother's almost death.*_

_Mai saw how her father was murdered, he was stabbed to death, punched, gunned. She couldn't take any of it, but gladly, Naru was there to comfort her. He stopped her from crying and took her away from the house._

_But it wasn't successful. _

_The ghost only scared Mai that her boyfriend, Naru, was gonna be stabbed. She ran away from Naru, leaving him unharmed and her endangered. _

_**In Mai's Vision**_

_Mai was standing in one corner, looking terrified. Her arms were wrapped around her body as the ghost approached her, holding a pointy material on his hand._

_Suddenly, the ghost disappeared, and a figure of her father was standing not far away from her. And in front of her father was a figure of a man wearing a tuxedo, and a gun was on his hand. Beside him, was a man wearing black and holding a knife._

_They walked closer to him and all at once, they stabbed him and shot him. They looked like they weren't satisfied yet, so they punched him._

_Mai was scared, her eyes were watering, and her whole body was shaking._

_**End of the Vision**_

_After what Mai saw, she ran and ran. Running to where she possibly can be safe. Back to where the whole gang was, where they can exorcise the ghost, let him move on and stop ruining the lives of people._

_Mai ran to Naru, where he was waiting with the others, ready to exorcise the ghost. And they did. They were successful, but Mai was still in tears._

"_Mai, its gonna be okay. Everything's over now." Naru comforted his girlfriend for a month now._

"_You should have seen how he died." Mai said, burying her face in Naru's chest._

"_Mai, its over now don't cry now." Takigawa said, standing beside Naru, ruffling Mai's hair._

_Everyone had sad looks on their faces. Ayako wanted to run to Mai and comfort her herself but she knew that it would be better if it was Naru who did it. Madoka was standing beside Lin, while his arms were wrapped around her shoulder. Masako was hiding behind her kimono and John was thanking that everything was over now._

"_Oto-san..." Mai whispered, still crying._

"_Mai, you should rest now." Naru said, carrying her in his arms, walking to the van._

"_I can't take this anymore, Naru." Mai said, tightening her grip on Naru's shirt._

"_What are you saying?" Naru asked her, looking into her eyes deeply._

"_I need a break." Mai said, dripping off to slumber._

"_I'll give you all the time in the world." He answered._

_After Naru gave her the break she needed, she secretly ran away to Osaka. No one knew. None but her. Not even Bou-san nor Naru. She decided that she didn't want anymore of ghost hunting that keeps her being freaked out._

_But, half of her heart needed, wanted, loved the job. It took her a whole day to convince herself to move, to leave. To leave SPR. To leave Naru._

_She did left a letter in her table in the office. She addressed it to Naru._

_And so, the letter said:_

_Dear Naru,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this. I swear that its against my will. I loved everything here. SPR became my family. But, I just can't take all the fears, the dreams that appears whenever I sleep. Naru, I promise that I'll come back. I know you won't be able to forgive me for this. I am hoping, though. But, I won't expect because me leaving like this isn't what you deserve. I'm sorry, Naru. I love you._

_With love,_

_Mai Taniyama_

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Mai still remembered clearly when she cried when she was writing her letter to Naru. She remembered how much she cried that day. She couldn't forget how hard she tried to step on the cab going to Osaka.

She remembered everything and she couldn't help the tears that is now running down her soft pale cheeks. She wiped them but they continued to fall. She needed to go back to Tokyo, where her family, if she can still call it so, stays.

Also, what Mai couldn't forget was when her beloved confessed his love to her. Mai couldn't believe that day.

* * *

_Flashback._

_Mai entered Naru's office, trying to balance the tea cup full of tea that she will give Naru. He asked his tea, his seventh today, again and Mai was getting irritated by this._

"_Naru! Here's your tea!" Mai said, walking to him carefully._

_Naru stood up and unexpectedly took the cup from her, which surprised Mai at his helpfulness. He drank half of his tea and set it on the table._

"_What?" Naru was looking at Mai and Mai was growing uncomfortable._

"_I love you." Naru whispered._

"_What?" Mai asked again, she wasn't sure if she heard it right._

_Naru didn't respond anymore. He just pulled Mai into an embrace and kissed her on the lips._

_Mai, shocked, unconsciously wrapped her arms around Naru's neck and kissed him back. Pressing her body closer to his, she smiled._

_End of the Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Mai frowned, wiping the tears that fell as she remembered everything that happened.

"I have to get a grip of myself. I'm going back to Tokyo. I'm gonna have a chance of seeing them again... Maybe." Mai told herself, closing her eyes and almost falling asleep on the floor.

"Mai? Are you here?" A familiar voice to Mai said, entering her room.

"Oh, hey Daisuke. What are you doing here?" Mai asked, putting on a smile on her face.

"Seeing you. Is it bad?" Daisuke teased his best friend.

"Nope. I just finished packing and I'm worn out!" Mai complained.

"Then, rest. I have a surprise for you, by the way." Daisuke said, grinning widely at Mai.

"What is it?" Mai's eyes were lightenened with excitement.

"I'll be going with you to Shibuya!" Daisuke grinned at her.

"Really? Oh, I thought we're gonna part forever!" Mai jumped lightly, hugging Daisuke tightly.

"You know that won't happen." Daisuke looked sternly at her, scolding at her.

"S-Sorry, Dai-kun." Mai apologized, her eyes showed guilt.

"Not to worry, Mai." He smiled at her.

**End of the First Chapter!**

**

* * *

**

~ **PEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

Daisuke and Mai went to Shibuya together. When they reached their, a familiar person, both to Mai and Daisuke show up that surprises them, sharing secrets, and the truth that seems to hurt her. Now, who is this person who messed up Mai's once almost perfect again life? Read to find out.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

LOL JK. I AM RISH-CHAN AT YOUR SERVICE, HERE TO PUT DIFFERENT EXPRESSIONS IN YOUR BELOVED FACES! LOL.

Advance Happy New Year and Late Happy Christmas! ;)

• _simplyfierceandfearless_


	2. Another One?

**Standing At The Beginning With You – 2**

Hello, Minna-chan. Here to update ze story. I'm glad you liked the start. Well, it is just the beginning. I still have more to show _-chuckles evilly- _Watch out, my precious readers.

OH! AND BY THE WAY, to

**Cross your Heart for me & CinnamonFerret**: Ne, Sarreh. I don't have an idea how Naru would confess. And I was like on the rush in writing it, so I just did that. I swear, I have better imagination. I just can't put it in these writing stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its Characters. I am simply using them to be on my plots of evil. Jk

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another One**

Mai together with Daisuke stepped out of the train they've been riding for almost three hours now. They were excited, especially Mai since she was going back to Shibuya, where her she found her new family.

As they were walking down the stairs and off to the apartment they bought before of course they went so that they could easily stay in, and not waste time looking for one, Mai was spacing out and Daisuke is not one to miss this.

"Mai? Got any problem?" Daisuke asked with concern on his voice.

"H-Huh? N-Nothing!" Mai smiled forcibly, not wanting him to worry anymore.

"Fine. Let's go." Daisuke said, seemingly not convinced that his best friend was fine.

Mai only smiled at him, walking towards their apartment. Yes, they will live together because Mai insisted. They would pay half in all the bills and so.

"This is a nice place we found, ne Mai?" Daisuke asked, looking over the surroundings.

"Yes, yes!" Mai nodded, "Look at our rooms! Its wonderful, Dai-kun!" Mai squealed, looking inside the rooms in the said apartment.

Daisuke followed where Mai is. He enetered the room that he presumed hers, then grinned widely. She was right. It looked wonderful, perfect. Especially for someone like Mai. It fits her perfectly.

The room was bright. The color is bright yellow, and its kind of plain. But, when you look around, you will see the window and its view, which caught Mai's attention. The hair-dressers and the beds were made out of wood. The study-table beside the window was comfortable.

"Come on! Let's check out your room, Daisuke!" Mai pulled him out after putting down her luggage and ran for Daisuke's room.

"Wow." Mai was lost for words.

His room was blue, dark to be exact. Almost the same features as Mai's room, but it showed how manly the room is. Mai's excitement was shown in her face, she smiling widely. And Daisuke, who was looking at her, was obviously amused.

"You look so happy." Daisuke told her.

"Well, who wouldn't? This is my hometown. I found my family here." Mai smiling, telling him unconsciously the last sentence.

"Family? Oh! You mean those ghost hunting dudes, the SPR?" Daisuke asked her, putting on a playful grin on his face.

"Yeah, them. Oh well! Let's go out! Come on! Let's show ourselves around!" Mai grinned at him, again dragging him.

She practically did drag him outside the house and when she let go, she was laughing, leaving Daisuke confused and a bit angry at his best friend.

"What are you laughing about?" An almost angry Daisuke asked to a laughing Mai.

"Nothing, nothing!" Mai grinned at him, waving her hands as a sign of 'no'.

"Fine. Let's go." Daisuke held her hand and walked in the streets of Shibuya.

Mai became awfully quiet. Who would ever know that Mai can be this quiet? But anyone could see the way she looked around, just like she was looking for something. No. Not something. Maybe a someone.

"Mai? Mai-chan! And Daisuke-kun! Its you, its you!" Both suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice that rang through their ears.

"S-Sakura?" Daisuke was the first one to break the pregnant silence that suddenly surrounded them.

"Daisuke-kun! You remember me! I'm so glad!" Sakura ran to them, giving them both hugs.

"Mai-chan! Do you not remember me?" Sakura asked her, almost frowning now.

"H-Huh? Of course, I remember you, Sakura-chan. B-But, you know Daisuke-kun?" Mai asked, looking curious.

"Of course! Daisuke-kun is my childhood friend. And we went to Elementary School together!" Sakura grinned.

Sakura Shimizu has a long, raven black hair that reached her back. Her eye color is golden and she is taller than Mai. She was the same age as them, and just like Mai, she has a very jolly attitude. No wonder they became friends, huh?

"Mai you know Saku?" Daisuke asked, having the same look as Mai earlier.

"Well, we had Sakura as one of our clients back then. We became good friends, never lost contact to each other. Until... you know." Mai said, whispering the last part as she, once again, remembered what happened.

"Ne, you don't need to remember those, Mai." Daisuke comforted her, knowing what she was talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, now she's the one who's confused.

"I'm not working with them anymore, Sakura-chan. I quit three years ago after I found out how painful my father's death is." Mai sadly smiled at him, tears pricking her eyes.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for asking you about that, Mai-chan." Sakura bowed her head, giving Mai a hug.

"No, no. Its okay really." Mai forced a smile, making her believe that she's now alright.

"How about lunch? I'll treat you girls." Daisuke announced, grinning at them.

"Daisuke-kun's nice all of a sudden!" Mai jumped up and down, hugging him while laughing.

"Mai, stop it!" A laughing Daisuke tried to scold at her, also hugging her but meant to stop her.

Sakura just looked at them with an unknowing sad face plastered on her porcelain face. She was smiling, though her eyes said that she was sad.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Mai suddenly stopped, looking at her concerned.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong, Mai-chan." Sakura smiled at her, pulling her hand and walking away, leaving Daisuke.

"If you want to treat us then hurry up, you slow-pok!" Sakura giggled, looking back at him.

Daisuke sighed, rubbing the back of his dirty blonde hair, just followed the two ladies who were ahead.

After walking for fifteen minutes, they arrived at a restaurant that Mai suggested. She said she often ate here before and she missed it, especially the fine cooking of the cook. So, they insisted in going in.

"Mai?" A familiar voice calling out her name.

Mai knew that voice, she turned to see a red-headed woman wearing jeans and holding a four month old child in her hands and a carrier beside her.

"Mai! It is you! Oh, Mai!" Ayako Matsuzaki, one of Mai's ex-co-workers called out onto her, rushing towards her.

"A-Ayako." Mai whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mai? You know her?" Daisuke asked his best friend.

"H-Hai. She's one of my ex-co-worker, Ayako Matsuzaki, the one I told you about." Mai tried not to break down.

"Mai, I missed you so much!" Ayako hugged her, being careful enough not to harm her infant.

"I did too, Ayako." Mai returned the hug, doing the same to her friend's child, and now crying on Ayako's shoulder.

"Matsuzaki-san!" Sakura broke the moment, smiling at them both.

"Shimizu-san! Its a surprise seeing you here." Ayako faked a smile, but no one notice but Mai who gave her a weird look.

"Well, Daisuke-kun's treating Mai-chan and me. They just got here from Osaka." Sakura grinned.

Ayako smirked, looking from Daisuke, who was shy at the moment, then to Mai, who immediately found out why she's smirking.

"Ayako!" A blushing Mai yelled at her friend.

"So, he's your boyfriend?" Ayako questioned, smugging at the blushing girl and the now blushing boy.

"NO!" Both answered simultaneously.

"You aren't together? I thought you were!" Sakura chuckled.

They took a seat beside Ayako where they caught up with each other.

Mai found out that Monk and Ayako have been married for a year and now, they have a four month old child named Asami, since she was born in the early morning. She asked where Monk was and Ayako answered at the office and then Mai suddenly became dull.

"So, Mai. How have you been these past three years?" Ayako asked.

"Well, I finished college. I'm currently finding a work here in Shibuya. I'm living in (insert whatever address she has)" Mai finished with a smile.

"So, what's the thing between you and Mai-chan, Ando-san?" Ayako asked.

"Mai and me are just friends, Matsuzaki-san. Best friends, if I might add." Daisuke answered confidently.

"When did you two meet?" Ayako asked again.

"Ayako! This isn't an interview!" Mai retorted.

"No, Mai. Its okay. These are just simple questions." Daisuke smiled, then turned to Ayako, "We were in the same class on the first year of college.

_Flashback_

_Daisuke Ando sat in the front of a class, beside a chestnut brown-haired female who seemed like his age. He watched her closely, seeing through her brown eyes the sadness._

"_Introduce yourselves." The teacher told them, pointing to Daisuke as a signal for him to go first._

"_I am Ando Daisuke. Nineteen years old." He simply said, sitting back down to his chair._

"_Mai Taniyama. Nineteen. I lived in Tokyo before but moved here to Osaka for personal reasons." Mai said._

_After the rest of the class finished, their break began. Mai was on her way out when she heard a very masculine voice call out her name._

"_Taniyama-san!"_

"_Ando-san."_

"_Do you need company?"_

_Mai just nodded, smiling at him slightly._

_They talked. Daisuke found out about Mai, her job, her family, her previous life. Everything. Immediately, they became best of friends, and others were suspicious that they were together, or possibly gonna end up together but both Mai and Daisuke denied the said rumors._

_End of Flashback_

"So, that's what happened. It was pretty normal. Knowing Mai, she would have tripped when she met you. I'm glad she didn't." The smugness of Ayako's voice could be clearly heard.

"Ayako!" Mai protested, her cheeks flaming of embarrassment.

Then, everything went quiet when Sakura started speaking.

"Shimizu-san, have you told Mai already?" Ayako asked her.

Mai fell quiet. She didn't knew what they meant.

Sakura shook her head, her eyes turned to sadness when she looked at Mai.

**End of Chapter II!**

**

* * *

**

I finished the second chapter. I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter. I swear to do better next time. Though, I must admit this isn't a very nice chapter. Hehe.

* * *

**~ Peek for the Next Chapter:**

It ruins Mai's life. She fell. She broke. Once again, she wanted to run away. Away from everyone, even Daisuke now. But she knew she couldn't. Because she needs to be brave. She needs to see him one last time. Or is it the last time?

• simplyfierceandfearless


	3. Revelation of Secrets

**Standing At The Beginning With You - 3rd Chapter**

I really do appreciate the reviews and critiscism you give me. I'm glad I have such wonderful reviewers. I thought you figured what Sakura will tell Mai but I had reviews asking me what she'll say, about the cliff-hangers and such. HAHAHA. I so love you, my friends! :) OH, AND OH! I'm sorry if 'tis chapter ain't that nice. :P

**Disclaimer: **I certainly do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its Characters. Just the OC's.

* * *

**Chapter III: Revelation of Secrets**

Mai looked at Sakura with curiosity. She figured she was keeping something from her. And then she turned to look at Ayako to have the same expression as Sakura. The way their eyes were showed sadness, regret, guilt.

"What is it?" Mai asked, not wanting anymore uncomfortable silence.

"Mai-chan, well..." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, tears pricking her eyes.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Mai's voice rising of irritation.

"Your boss, Shi – Davis-san and I are stuck in an arranged marriage." Sakura whispered.

Mai, who was drinking her orange juice, almost spitted it out. She put the drink on the table and stopped the tears that threatened to fall.

"A-Arranged Marriage? What did he say about it? I know he isn't the type who will just agree with those kinds." Mai tried to sound fine, but she knew she would fail.

"He didn't say anything, Mai-chan. He locked himself in his room when his parents told him about it." Sakura looked at Mai, frowning, "Neither of us can deny. As much as I would like to say no to the arranged marriage, I couldn't. My father said that this marriage has been arranged a few days after they adopted the twins."

"Its alright. I think I'm already out of his life anyways. Well, we have to go now. Daisuke and I should find jobs." Mai pulled Daisuke out the restaurant, running back to their apartment, Daisuke following a few paces back.

As Mai ran back to the apartment, she didn't notice the tears that now streamed her cheeks. She wanted to be alone. Away from everyone right now. She didn't need anyone. Just herself.

"Mai, wait up!" Daisuke yelled.

"No!" Mai screamed, her voice sounded worse because of the tears.

"Mai!" Daisuke caught up to her, locking her in his arms, letting her cry on his chest.

"I don't want to see him... Not ever. Not again." Mai pleaded as she tightened her grip on Daisuke's shirt, showering it with her tears.

"You won't. I promise. Come on. Let's go." Daisuke walked them to their apartment.

Mai immediately ran to her room with tears flowing from her now red puffy eyes, leaving Daisuke in the living room, worried at his best friend's sudden reaction.

"You still love him, huh?" Daisuke muttered, frowning.

* * *

**With Mai**

Mai lied on her bed, tears continuing on flowing. What Sakura said still not leaving her mind. It was filled with her memories with Naru. Every single memory they had was in her mind, not daring to leave.

"I thought I've forgotten about him already." Mai whispered, still in tears.

"Mai, can I come in?" Daisuke's voice said behind the door.

"No." Mai replied, tightening her grip on her sheets.

"Please –" Daisuke was cut off by Mai.

"No, Daisuke! I don't want to see anyone. Please.." Mai cried.

Daisuke was worried with her, Mai knows. But right now, he knew she wanted to be alone. Because even though Mai told him that he had gotten over him, he still knew Mai. Two years is enough for him to get to know her well.

Mai has been continuously crying, and its almost evening now. Still, she didn't show herself to Daisuke. She didn't exit her room, and she was still whimpering.

_'I still need to see you, Naru. Just one last time. I still love you._' Mai thought.

* * *

**With Daisuke – Daisuke's Point of View**

I stand in front of Mai's door, leaning my head on it as I listen to her cries. Its almost evening now and she's still in there. I'm getting worried. I never saw her like this before. Sometimes, she would cry but it wouldn't last this long.

Maybe she just loves him. I mentally slapped myself. Of course, she still loves him. She had a crush on him for a year and then they became together. Who wouldn't cry?

I'm still wondering why until now, she hasn't found a new boyfriend. She's fond of boys around her. Boys likes her back in Osaka, but she didn't care.

One thing I also can't deny the fact that Mai is something and someone who one would easily like.

But what I feel for her is different.

I already love her.

* * *

**Next Day – Normal Point of View**

The next day, Mai went out of her room to get breakfast. Mai saw Daisuke seated, already dressed and eating his breakfast, not minding the world around him.

"Daisuke-kun." Mai called out to him with a smile.

"Mai!" Daisuke turned and saw her with a smile, her eyes still puffy, and she was still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun." Mai smiled, sitting beside him and eating some of the Western-style breakfast that was prepared in the table.

"Good morning. How was your sleep?" Daisuke asked, also smiling at her.

"Good. It was fine." Mai grinned at him.

"How about you? How are you coping up now?"

"Well, I figured I should be brave enough to face reality since it is reality." Mai smiled.

"But Mai, I never seen you like that before. And you didn't answer my question." Daisuke pointed out the obvious.

"I'm coping up pretty well, as you can see. And I would like to start looking for our jobs now if we still want to live here." Mai's sarcasm started once again, making Daisuke sigh.

"We better hurry then. And I think you should take a bath. Or do you want to go out in your PJ's?" Daisuke had a playful smirk plastered on his face.

Mai looked down on her attires, she instantly blushed when she noticed that Daisuke was right. She was in her PJ's and she was half way to embarrassing herself in front of thousands of people. She immediately ran to her room, took out her new red tank top and her khaki skirt and she changed into it after taking a short quick bath in her personal bathroom inside her room.

"Job hunting time?" Mai said as she exited her room.

"Finally you're done. Its been almost an hour and a half you know." Daisuke sighed, standing up from the couch and heading to the door.

Mai followed him with a small smile on her face. And then, her phone rang, which made her and Daisuke stop for a moment.

"Hello?"

"_Mai!"_

"Ayako!"

"_Mai, why not meet later or tomorrow, perhaps? Houshou's been dying to see you again."_

"I guess later would be fine. Daisuke and I will be looking for jobs today."

"_Good. Later at 5 pm the cafe near the office. Its alright with you, right?"_

"Its fine."

The phone conversation ended with that. I looked at Daisuke and nodded for us to continue on with our hunt.

"What did Matsuzaki-san say?" He asked.

"She wants to meet up with her husband, Takigawa Houshou. Oh! You might be wondering why Ayako still uses her own surname, huh?" Mai grinned at him.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking about that earlier." Daisuke chuckled.

"I don't know too. But I think she just doesn't want to yet, I guess. She's a doctor, you see and her patients and the other nurses got used to calling her Matsuzaki." Mai informed him.

They started looking for jobs. Entering coffee shops, department stores, etcetera. But still they haven't found one yet, and its already a quarter to five.

"Mai! We should hurry now to the cafe where Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san will meet us." Daisuke reminded her.

"Oh shit! I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Daisuke-kun! I don't know what to do without you!" Mai gave him a quick hug before running towards the direction of the cafe, and also her former office.

Mai stopped when she the office building came to her sight. Her heart beat was faster, not because of the running. But because of who she'll remeet when she enters the cafe. Because she might get the chance to see him again.

"Mai? You okay?" Daisuke asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"H-Huh? Yeah. We're almost there, Dai-kun!" Mai forced a smile on her lips and pulled him to the cafe where she saw Ayako and Bou-san with Asami on Bou-san's shoulder. But some more caught her eye. It was Madoka and Lin sitting also with their, what Mai suspected, two-year old son. And also, Masako and John sitting in one side, talking to each other.

Ayako caught her eye, she stood up and left the table, also leaving them confused. She pulled Mai to them with a big smile on her face.

"Mai-chan!" Madoka looked and ran to Mai, giving her a big hug.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san was next, hugging her tight like there was no more tomorrow.

"Bou-san...Can't...Breathe!" Mai struggled.

"Sorry." Bou-san let go and ruffled her hair.

"Its been a long time, Mai-chan!" Madoka hugged her again, feeling tears in her eyes.

"It has been pretty long, huh? I'm glad I saw everyone again! Madoka-chan, Lin-san, Masako, John, even you, Bou-san!" Mai cried tears of joy.

Daisuke was the one who comforted her, and it didn't go unnoticed by Lin nor Madoka. Lin eyed him with an unemotional expression and Madoka was smirking.

"Who is he, Mai-chan? Your boyfriend?" Madoka asked.

"What? Who? No! We're just best of friends, that's all." Mai flushed, trying hard to hide her now blushing face.

Everyone laughed at Mai's expression. Except for Lin, of course. But he did chuckle, causing everyone to look at him in surprise and then his ever-so stoic face was back.

"You decided to show yourself again after three years, huh?" An icy voice said causing all to stop their laughs.

Mai turned around and saw him. The one who she left. The one she loved and still loves. He's standing there staring at her with a glare.

It was Naru.

**End of Chapter III**

**

* * *

**

A Cliffy? I am pretty much enjoying myself leaving everything unfinished, huh? Nah, nah. Don't worry. I'll finish this. But I won't be updating for almost two weeks, I guess. School's resuming and examinations are coming up. So, there will be no laptops for me and more books beside me. Geez. -.-"

* * *

**~Peek for the Next Chapter:**

They were reunited and they decided to spend it on the beach. Enjoy themselves. What happened to Mai's 'this will be the last time' thing? She knows she hurts herself more, but can't leave him again.

Next up, Special C hapter! :)


	4. Reunited

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Fourth Chapter**

Holla, holla! The fourth chapter of the story is here! :) Be sure to leave awesome reviews, my loves! :*

Oh right. Since this one is a special chapter, i'm gonna try to not make it look bad from the other chapters. Though, I may have some surprises.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters of the anime/manga itself.

* * *

**Chapter IV: Reunited ~ A Special Chapter**

Mai lied on her bed, trying to sleep and not think about what happened today and what will happen tomorrow and the next few days. She definitely can't sleep. Anyone could see that. She was rolling over, getting a good position for her to sleep in comfortably. But still, nothing.

"How come I can't get a good night sleep? Oh right. Its because of him." Mai sarcastically talked to herself, rolling her eyes in the process.

_Flashback_

_Mai stood there, eyes still wide from shock as she saw her former lover, her former boss, and her still only love again. She almost forgot that there were people around them. For her, it was like the two of them existed. Only the two of them. Not anyone was there in her own little world. Just the two of them in her fantasy._

_But reality is cruel._

_Naru and his most iciest glare that Mai has ever seen were staring at her. His eyes full of hatred. Full of regret. But also, full of grief. But why? A question Mai would ask herself._

"_Mai, I know we haven't seen each other in three years but I do not want you staring at me." His cold icy voice rang through Mai's mind._

"_Noll! You shouldn't be rude to Mai!" Madoka scold at her student, hands on her hips and glared at him._

"_N-No. Its okay, Madoka. I mean, he is right. I'm the one being rude by staring at him like that." Mai smiled at Madoka, holding onto Daisuke's shirt to prevent herself from crying again._

"_Of course, I'm right." Naru stated._

"_Narcissistic Jerk." Mai muttered, tightening her grip on her best friend's shirt, which was caused by her anger._

"_I heard you." Naru once again stated._

"_Its like I care if you hear me." I glared at him._

"_Stop it now, stop it!" Ayako stood between us, looking at us from left to right._

"_What?" Both Naru and I asked her with an almost yell._

"_We'll have a reunion at the beach. Yes, Mai we expect you to come. And also you, Naru. I have talked about this with them and we are not taking no for an answer. Houshou and I will pick you up with Ando-san. Lin-san and Madoka-chan will be bringing Naru with them. We are going to the beach." Ayako declared, putting her hands on her hips grinning at both._

"_No way will I go to a beach with him! I'd rather be stuck home with nothing to do than to be in the same place as him again!" Mai pointed to Naru with a glare and stuck her tongue out on Ayako._

"_Still childish, I see. Three years doesn't change you." Naru had an amused smirk on his face which made Mai confused._

"_I just don't understand you." Mai whispered, hiding her now teary eyes behind her brown hair._

"_Mai." Daisuke placed a hand on Mai's shoulder._

"_I can also see that you brought your boyfriend here." Naru looked at them._

"_Damn it." Mai turned around, looking at her former-co-workers and bowed at them, "We have to leave. We still have to catch the bus."_

_Mai pulled Daisuke outside then both went home silently, not bringing up a topic about anything._

_End of Flashback_

Mai once again let tears take over her. She again cried herself to sleep, just like the other times these past three years. She should be glad that she found her family again, but she can't because part of that family she found was the person she loved the most.

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru sat on a chair, reading the book he tried to finish but can't seem to concentrate. He can't help thinking about _her_. She was always on his mind. She never left in his mind. And it was slowly killing him. But when he saw her earlier today, he felt angry. Angry that she left him. Angry that he was an idiot in letting her go.

It's been three years since he saw her and when it comes to her, it seems that nothing changed. His feelings towards the cinnamon-eyed lady didn't change. Through the years, he has been secretly finding ways into finding her again. But to no luck, he can't. Though it was easy to, he can't.

And also, he remembered about his upcoming 'wedding' with his so-called 'fiance'. He locked himself in his room, not because he's sulking of that sudden news, it was because once he agrees with his parents' decision, there will be no way out.

And everything goes back to Mai. When she looked at him at the cafe earlier, her eyes held pure sadness. Her eyes held confusion. Her eyes held regret, and yes, love.

"Maybe I do have another chance with her. But I have got to admit that I am far too stubborn to confess to her one more time. I don't think I will be able to do the same thing twice." The Oliver Davis talked to himself.

He shook his head. Talking on his own to no one but himself is a good sign that he's going crazy. Its been Mai who did this to him. She always did this which caused him to do the same.

"Maybe you should just talk to her and get things over with. Or else Ando will get ahead of you." Lin's voice suddenly spoke.

Naru looked where Lin is standing and gave him a glare. But he knew Lin was right. He has more problems. It was _that_ Ando. Mai's so-called 'bestfriend' for the last two years.

_'If I don't do anything fast, I'll probably be stuck in an unwanted marriage and Mai be stuck with him.'_ He thought to himself.

He placed the book down, rubbing his temples and lying on his bed and tried to get himself some sleep. Tomorrow for sure will be a long day. Considering they will be spending one whole day in a beach with Mai and not in the office where he can just lock himself in his precious sanctuary.

"Damn it, Mai. Let me sleep. Damn it." He cursed, rolling over and hiding his head under his pillow.

* * *

**The Next Day – At the Beach, Third Person POV**

Mai stood beside Daisuke wearing her two-piece bikini under a see-through shirt. And on her left was Masako and they were talking, laughing, catching up with each other. But, they didn't talk about Naru because Masako was smart enough to know that she didn't want that topic.

"Where are they?" A frustrated Ayako looked at her watch for the nth time today while waiting for Madoka, Lin, Mitsuo (Lin and Madoka's son), and Naru.

"Don't worry. Maybe they're just having some trouble with Mitsuo-chan." John spoke, reassuring the red-headed female.

"He's right, Aya-chan. Relax!" Takigawa placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled at her, making her blush a crimson.

"Dai-kun! Mai-chan!" Sakura Shimizu's voice were heard from the beach where they were standing. All looked in surprise at them, not expecting her to come to the reunion. After all, this is just SPR and one guest. Mai can't possibly leave him alone, right?

"Oh, Saku-chan!" A gleeful Daisuke replied to her, waving his hands up in the air.

Mai just stood there, frowning to herself when she remembered the news that Sakura brought the other day. She wrapped her arms around herself, and looked at the water trying to find it in a relaxing kind of way. She didn't need tears right now. What she needed is relaxation away from everyone.

And then, they arrived. Naru froze when he saw Mai's figure. How the winds blew her mid-back length hair. How she stood in front of the water. He was stunned. She never ceases to do this to him. He found it perfect. She was perfect.

How he wanted to go to her, hug her from behind, kiss her all day long. But _that_ guy has to ruin everything with_ her_. Ando Daisuke walked over to Mai with his 'fiance', Sakura Shimizu. And that was it. It ruined his day.

"You want to get her back, huh." A tap in the shoulder from Takigawa came.

"I am not saying anything like that. Mai ran away from me and from everyone." Naru stated a half-lie. He did want to get her back. But she ran away. She can just stay with him, let him comfort her. But no. She ran away for three years and went back like nothing happened.

"I am wondering though. Why aren't you protesting about the sudden arranged marriage with Shimizu-san." John said, and the others nodded in agreement.

Naru sighed. "I don't like the idea of having an arranged marriage with her." He pointed to Sakura, then continued, "I just have to have some time to think how will I get out of this stupid idiotic thing."

"Whatever happens, we're here to help, man." Takigawa grinned at the raven-haired narcissist.

After awhile, they started playing beach volleyball. Boys versus girls competition and its done by pairs. Ayako and Masako was paired and they would be duelling with Takigawa and John. Next was Mai and Sakura who'll be against Naru and Daisuke. And of course, a one-on-one between the husband and wife, Madoka and Lin.

Ayako and Masako lost to Takigawa and John. Masako didn't want to play volleyball, but she knows how. Still they lost. The one-on-one was next and a victorious Madoka asked Lin to do the consequences since they had a bet.

And now it was up to Mai and Sakura to defend their team against the boys who was represented by Daisuke and Naru. He was pursuaded. Naru never wanted to play especially with Daisuke. Anyone could see it.

After a full hour, it was over and Naru and Daisuke won the game. Leaving Mai frustrated and almost depressed of losing.

"Don't worry, Mai-chan. You can win against me next time." A childish grin from Daisuke was showed.

"Hmph. I always lose when I battle you." Mai crossed her arms, faking a glare.

"You can't win against me." Daisuke ruffled her hair.

Naru watched under a coconut tree, glaring at the blonde-haired guy with Mai. He couldn't do anything but watch. He knew Mai would get furious if he come off and punch the hell out of Daisuke so he didn't, even though he wanted to.

He watched as Mai ran to the water just like a little girl. Her smile reached her ears and the wind blows her hair again. And then again, he regret not holding onto her when she ran away. He could have stopped her but he didn't. And she ran and left him.

Daisuke was going back to get something to eat and Naru didn't care. Naru just looked at the girl and he didn't care if the world saw. Heck, they were up to their own businesses and he was just looking at her, dreaming that she would once again go back to his arms.

He watched her go deep. He watched her swim, and go deeper. He tried to look for her but she can't be found anymore. He watched her drown. He watched her drown. Heck.

Without second thought, he ran to the water, swimming as fast as he could to get to her. But to no luck, he can't. He was close to her. She was now screaming and the others were trying to stop Daisuke from running to the sea and swimming to Mai. He was close to her and then... He finally got her in his arms, unconscious.

He stepped on the shore, his raven hair wet and on his arms is a brown-haired girl unconscious. He was panting hard when he got back, but he didn't care as well. He only cared about Mai right now.

Daisuke was the first to run to her, cupping her face in his hands and trying to wake her up. But Naru pushed him and got ready for a CPR. He placed his lips on her and blew air. It didn't work. He did it again, and again, and again. And finally, it did.

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako got to her knees and worried doctor asked her.

Mai who was just coughing, slowly nodded at her with a slight smile on her face.

"Who brought me back?" Mai asked, desperately wanting to thank her life saver.

"Naru." Masako answered.

With that, Mai was shocked. She looked for him, turning her head from side to side. And then, she finally found him. He was walking away, his raven-hair that Mai loved was drenched. The narcissist went back to the van, leaving her with everyone else.

"Wait, Naru!" Mai quickly stood up and ran to him.

He looked back at her, with a curious face yet irritated face.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Naru." Mai bowed, hiding her blush.

"Idiot. You could have died." Naru said, walking closer to Mai.

"I was than–" Mai was cut off by his lips.

He couldn't take it anymore. She responded to the kiss. Her arms snaking around his neck while his rested on her waist, deepening the kiss if possible. It lasted more than ten seconds.

And that's when it hit Mai. He was kissing her.

Naru was kissing her and she wasn't pulling back.

**End of Chapter IV**

**

* * *

**

Am I loving giving cliff-hangers or what? Gosh. Never expected this chapter to end like this :P Honestly, I leave everything to my awesome fingers to type. I just type without thinking sometimes :P HAHA. Well, well. I decided to give off the special chapter before I leave for awhile. I repeat, I will not be around for almost two weeks. So, I think I'll start writing the fifth chapter and think if I could update later today. Leave reviews, ne? ;)

* * *

**NO PEEKS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! =)) It will be a surprise. Oyizz. An awesome surprise. I think? =))**

• Miharu-chan.


	5. Jealous, Naru?

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Fifth Chapter**

Updated! :)

**Disclaimer: **I certainly don't own anything. Not ghost hunt. Not Mai, Naru, Lin, Madoka, Masako, John, Takigawa, or Ayako. Get the picture? =))

* * *

**Chapter V:** Jealous, Naru-chan?

After the kiss they shared, Mai was left blushing all day. She couldn't help thinking about him after that. A kiss after three years of not seeing each other. She couldn't understand Naru at all. First, he was glaring at her, looking at her like she was something that has to be disposed. And then all of a sudden, he saves her and kiss her.

"Mai-chan, snap out of it!" Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Mai.

Mai forgot that they were sitting beside her. Daisuke and Sakura and she was between them. They were like kids playing and Mai could only sigh.

"Mai, you've been spacing out after you thanked Davis-san for saving you. What has gotten into you?" Daisuke asked him, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Nothing."

_'Well yeah. Nothing. He kissed you and you kissed back. That was nothing alright.'_ Mai thought, giving another sigh of frustration.

"Mai! Come on! Let's get eating!" Takigawa called her with a smile on his face.

"Come on, Daisuke, Sakura-chan." Mai stood up, pulling Daisuke by his hand and Sakura followed.

They were now walking to where the others were. With a smile, they were welcomed and invited to eat. Mai nodded as well as Daisuke and Sakura. They talked about how their lives were and there were few laughs, Mai's frowns and things like that.

Everyone noticed that Mai and Daisuke were really close and asked them a question:

"Why aren't you together?" Bou-san was the one to speak, who received a hit from his wife.

"W-What?" Mai choked on what she was drinking almost spitting it out.

"Why aren't you together? I just want to know. You seem awefully close and you're not together. You live in the same apartment and you're not together." Bou-san asked again, seriously this time.

"We do not have feelings for each other. That's simple. We're just best friends. Treats each other like siblings. Right, Dai-kun?" Mai smiled at him.

Daisuke just looked at Mai with a fake smile and nodded. He knew he couldn't risk their friendship. It was more important than being in a relationship with her. He didn't want her hurt especially by him.

Unbeknownst to them, Lin was eyeing Naru who seemed like he was losing control. He had to sit beside him, tap his shoulder and give him a look that said 'do not do anything reckless' or something like that. He knew he was getting jealous and Madoka can see it too.

The pink-haired woman looked at her student concerned. He might end up in the hospital if he loses control and uses his PK. His parents will have to take him back to England again if ever that happens. And no one wants it to happen.

"Alright! How about a game of Truth or Consequence?" Ayako clapped her hands to get the attention of the others.

"Sounds fun!" Mai jumped off her seat, giggling like a little girl.

"Okay. Who goes first?" Bou-san asked.

"How about..." Ayako looked around, "You, Mai!"

"Me?" Mai asked.

"Yes. You! Now. Answer truthfully, okay?"

"Fine."

"Who do you like more? Daisuke or Naru?" Bou-san spoke first.

That caught Mai off guard. Also Daisuke and Naru who seemed shocked looked at her. Everyone was looking at her. Some with hopeful expressions. Some with concerned. They knew Mai would break down.

"I c-can't answer t-that." Mai tightened her grip on her skirt.

"Houshou, you stupid old monk! You can't ask those kinds of questions to Mai! Apologize to Mai immediately!" Ayako hit him on the head, furious of his husband.

"I'm sorry, Jou-chan. It was pretty inconsiderate of me to ask such personal questions." Takigawa rubbed the back of his head while smiling nervously at Mai.

"Its alright, Bou-san." Mai smiled brightly at him.

_'How can she manage to smile after someone asks her a question like that? And considering she was on the verge of tears earlier.'_ A thought that passed everyone's mind.

"But you know you have a consequence for not answering the question, right?" Ayako asked, now smiling as well.

"Right. What is it?" Mai asked, feeling tense of what they would ask her to do.

"Give Ando-san a kiss on the lips." Madoka chuckled.

She very well knew that it would make Naru explode, admit his feelings again for Mai. And that was her plan all along. She needed them together again. They're the only ones the whole team is waiting for.

"What! No way! I told you, Daisuke and I are only friends!" Mai protested, waving her hands in the air from side to side to a 'no'.

"But its a dare, Mai. You have to do it!" Ayako jumped in with Madoka's show once she figured out what she was doing, they winked at each other and played on their lips was a playful smug.

"Fine. Its like its the first time I'll do this." Mai muttered which made everyone's, except for Daisuke's of course, eyes go wide.

"You kissed Daisuke-san before?" Masako asked, her eyes also showed surprised.

"Well, there were also dares in my previous school in college. And think that Daisuke and I will be good for each other." Mai sighed, standing up in front of Daisuke and gave him a quick kiss.

"Wow, Mai. Its like its not a big deal at all." Takigawa said, laughing now.

Mai sat back down and looked at them. But what caught Mai's attention was a certain narcissist standing up and walking away from the group. She saw his fists clenched tightly.

"Mai?" Daisuke called her.

"Oh? What were we talking about again?" Mai was brought back to reality.

"Nothing. You okay, Mai?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah. I'll go to the van first. I need to get something." Mai stood up and walked towards the van, also where Naru went.

Mai was looking for him since he isn't in the van. She was looking everywhere, until she reached a nearby hill and saw A Sakura Tree. A light bulb was lighted above Mai's head and she immediately knew where he was.

Mai walked to up the hill but stopped when he sighted a raven-haired guy, his head on his palm and one leg was raised, resting his elbow on it.

To Mai, it looked perfect. He was just right. He was perfect for her, but he couldn't admit it. She knew she still love him, but she won't and never will admit it. She love him. She still loves him. And she's falling for him even more.

"Naru?" She called out to him.

He looked at her and there was only one word that registered Mai's head. Breath-taking.

"What do you want?" He asked me with his cold icy voice.

"I was just worried that you walked out like that." Mai said, walking closer to him, sitting beside him under the tree.

"Go back there. Your friend will be worried." Naru said, shoo-ing her away, making Mai frown.

"I won't go back there without you, Naru." Mai crossed her arms.

"You will. That's that." Naru stood up, pulling Mai up.

"No! Why are you pushing me away, Naru?" Mai asked, her hands dropping to her sides and curled to a ball now.

"Because I can't afford to see you with him. It's better to be away than you than to bring you with me away from this place. Away from him." Naru said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Him? Daisuke? Daisuke is my best friend. The only friend I had back there in Osaka." Mai said, frowning.

"I don't want you near him. I want you all to myself, Mai." Naru desperately held onto her shoulder looking into her eyes.

"N-Naru–" Her sentence was cut off by his lips.

Again, he kissed her.

Again, she kissed him back.

Again, they were kissing.

* * *

**Later – With Naru**

Naru sat on the bed inside his room, his mind flying. Thoughts about Mai came in. Their kiss, their memories, how she made him smile on the rarest occassions. She knew him to well, and Naru can't deny it.

What he can't deny as well is that he is jealous of Mai's best friend, Daisuke Ando.

He hates that she's always with him. He hates that he can't be there for her when she needs him. He hates that he can't be there to comfort her if she's sad. He hates that she always defends him. He hates that there is a possibility for them to be a couple.

He hates that that guy can make her smile even at the worst times.

"I want you back." He whispered to no one in the room.

He took out a box from his drawer and opened it. It was something for Mai that he didn't give three years ago. He kept it in hoping that he'll find her again. Now he did, he won't back out. He decided that he won't be a coward.

But he can't right now. Now isn't the right time. He needs to stay away for awhile.

He knows he loves her.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

I FINALLY UPDATED! YIPEE! AWESOME, AWESOME. Thank you for reading this chapter, fellas! :D

**~Peek for the next chapter:**

Irritated, the brunette beauty stomped her feet towards him, yelling at him. But she can't manage to get mad at her lover. In the end, the only thing she did was kiss him. In front of everyone else, she did.

• Miharu-chan


	6. Fallen

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Sixth Chapter**

Well, I had fine reviews in the previous chapter. I'm looking forward into getting more from everyone. I'm honored to be reviewed by such awesome readers like every single one of you! HAHAHAHA! Have a good day, minna-chan!

Oh, and I changed the plot for this chapter! :) I'm sorry for changing it in the last minute. I can't think of a possible thing to do when Mai gets pissed at Naru :D That was my plan and I was being bad to Naru. Aww. HAHAHA. Sorry, Minna-chan!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter VI: **Fallen.

Mai and Daisuke was walking towards the cafe near the office just because Madoka invited them and Daisuke was the one who accepted. Mai had no choice, she sighed then. She knew Madoka was up to something and she intended into figuring it out.

"What's with the face, Mai?" Daisuke suddenly asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"Huh? What face?" Mai changed her blank facade into a smiling one.

"Don't you lie to me now, Mai Taniyama. I know you too well." Daisuke scolded at his best friend.

"It's nothing, Dai. I'm just thinking over a few things." Mai finished off the conversation when they entered the cafe and saw Madoka waving at her.

Daisuke looked at Mai suspiciously. He knew that Mai was hiding something. Something about Naru and Daisuke wanted to find out. He wanted to find out what happened between them yesterday because Daisuke had a feeling that something did happen.

"Hello, Mai! Daisuke-san!" Madoka walked to them with a smile and pulling them to the seat where Madoka sat earlier.

"Madoka!" Mai hugged her.

"Madoka-san. It's a pleasure meeting with you again." Daisuke bowed his head.

Madoka, who hugged back, later started ordering their drinks, and food. Madoka kept complaining about Lin who didn't help her in taking care of little Mitsuo because he was busy with Naru and filing of possible cases.

Mai, who was obviously absent-minded during the whole conversation, had her elbow above the table and her head on her head while looking outside the window. At times, Daisuke would glance at her with a worried expression and Madoka would do the same.

"Mai? You okay, honey?" Madoka asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Mai did notice this and was alarmed, she immediately looked at Madoka and sighed in relief afterwards. At first, she didn't notice the woman with raven-black hair that reached her back was also looking at her worried just like the other two.

"I'm fine, Madoka." Mai smiled at her warmly, same with Daisuke and Sakura.

"I'm so glad you are! I thought something happened to you! You were spacing out a lot, Mai! It doesn't seem like you." Madoka childishly pouted at the younger woman.

"I was thinking!" Mai protested, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out like the way she did before.

"Oh, that's my Mai!" Madoka giggled and pulled Mai, giving her a bear hug that she almost suffocated.

"Madoka...can't...breathe!" Mai tried and was immediately released by Madoka.

"Sorry, Mai-chan! I just missed your silly attitude. That's all." Madoka chuckled.

"Thanks. HEY! I'm not silly!" Mai, again, stuck her tongue out and then laughed afterwards.

Sakura and Daisuke looked at each other before joining the two women laughing. They all laughed and told stories to one another. Madoka being the most talkative of that day was talking loudly while Mai was stopping her as she was telling Daisuke and Sakura about her embarrassing moments back in SPR.

"Say, Mai. Wanna go to the office?" Madoka suddenly asked out of blue.

"The office? No, I don't." Mai smiled at her warmly.

"Aw! Please, please! Mitsuo-chan wants to see his Mai-baa-chan!" Madoka used her ever-so powerful puppy eyes on Mai.

"Can't I just go to your house or meet me here with Mitsuo-chan next time?" Mai whined, looking as if she will give up any minute now.

"No! We'll be busy! Lin, Mitsuo-chan, and Iwill go to England to see Luella and Martin in a week!" Mai sighed.

"Fine. Now?" Mai asked her, composing herself.

"Yup!" Madoka giggled.

"Daisuke-kun, you coming?" Mai smiled at him and he did the same then,

"Nope. Sakura-chan and I will watch a movie. We haven't seen each other in years!" Daisuke enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Have fun then, Dai-kun, Saku-chan!" Mai waved at them as Madoka pulled her out the cafe and headed towards the office.

* * *

**With Daisuke and Sakura**

Daisuke and Sakura were laughing as they shared stories of what happened to them the past years. They were heading to the theaters when Sakura saw a Ice Cream Parlor in one of the streets and she immediately jumped like a child.

"Dai! I want to eat ice cream first! Please, Dai-Dai?" Sakura pouted, her golden eyes were reflected by the sun rays, which Daisuke can't stand. The cuteness of the girl, of course.

"Fine. Then, we'll go to the movies. I've been dying to watch a new action movie. You still like those kinds, right?"

"Oh yes! I had a movie-marathon the other night about action movies." Daisuke chuckled at this.

"Good! What did you watch?" Sakura smiled brightly as she enumerated everything that she watched.

The two continued to walk, Sakura with a strawberry flavored ice cream on her hand and Daisuke has two vanilla flavored one in his. They were still talking to each other, laughing at certain jokes that was actually funny, especially coming from Daisuke.

"We're almost there, Dai-Dai!" Sakura childishly ran ahead, leaving Daisuke chuckling and amused at the girl.

"Wait up, Sakura!" Daisuke ran after her, a smile painted on his lips.

"Hmm?" Just as she was about to pay, Daisuke took out his wallet and paid.

"I was going to pay!" Sakura whined, stomping her feet.

"My treat."

"Great! Let's go!" Sakura grabbed his arm, pulling him inside the theater with a popcorn on her other hand. Now, where did that come from?

_"Daisuke-kun, I love you."_ Sakura thought as they were sitting, watching the movie. She looked up at him, and found his gorgeous face. He had a smile on his face and Sakura was falling for him even more.

* * *

**With Mai**

Mai entered the office, feeling anxious of what might happen when _he_ sees her again and in his workplace, to be exact. She frowned when she saw the office again.

_'Its been three years.'_ Mai frowned even more, looking around the office, which is still the same in appearance.

"Jou-chan!" Takigawa's voice was heard throughout the office making Lin and Naru, who were inside their respective offices, came out.

"Hello, Lin-san. Naru." I bowed my head in front of them.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mai." Lin also bowed his head in front of Mai and went back to his office.

I looked at the door where Naru was once standing. Now, he inside his office again and he shut the door with a loud bang.

"Is he mad?" Mai frowned, looking at the door worriedly.

"Don't mind him, Mai-chan. You know him." John comforted her with a smile.

"Right. Why should I care, right?" Mai said, pushing back the tears that wanted to shed at the moment.

"Oh! Mai! I'm sorry! I have to leave now." Madoka suddenly said, grabbing Mitsuo with him and Ayako followed with Asami.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"We're having our weekly shopping for our babies." Madoka said in delight, giggling in the process.

"What? You'll leave me here?" Mai said in low spirits.

"Yes!" The girls said in unison.

"Then I'll leave!" Mai humphed, getting her bag and preparing to leave.

"Not so fast! You won't. Look at the weather. It's already raining! And you don't have your umbrella with you, right?" Takigawa grabbed her by her wrists, smirking just like the way he did three years ago.

Mai looked at him confused, then outside the window and her spirits fell even more. It was raining. It was raining real hard. Her umbrella is with Daisuke. THEY PLANNED THIS!

"You all set me up!" Mai pointed at them, glaring at them.

"Yes, we did. Now, goodbye!" Ayako and Madoka left, with Takigawa, John, and Masako, who remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.

Mai groaned, slumping herself on the couch, cursing the others with her incoherent sentences while trying her hardest to call Daisuke.

"I do not appreciate you making my office like a place to rest. If you don't have business in here, you are free to leave." Mai heard Naru's voice and looked to see him standing by his door, looking at her icily.

"I can't just leave now. Its raining too hard." Mai protested, standing up from the couch and glaring at him back.

"Then make yourself useful. Make me some tea." Naru commanded her, hiding a smirk.

"I am not your worker, Naru! You can't just boss me like that! You're not my boss anymore!" Mai fumed.

"Then leave my office at once." Naru walked towards the door, opening it.

"I'll go with the tea." Mai irritatedly said, walking towards the kitchen and preparing the tea for Naru.

* * *

**With Naru – Naru's Point of View**

I sat in my chair inside my office, a smile tugging in the corner of my lips. She amuses me and she does a marvelous job with it. She never fails. No wonder I still love Mai. It's because of my stupid ego. I did it before, explain to me why can't I do it again.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath, looking at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal a brown-haired woman.

As if on cue, she entered the room, trying hard to balance the tea cup on her hand and blowing the heat off. I wanted to chuckle. She looks adorable. When did she didn't look adorable? Damn this girl.

"Here you go." Mai placed the tea cup on my table, standing there waiting for something that I figured a word of gratitude from me. Tch. Not a chance.

"I'll drive you home." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. I can tell she wasn't expecting that.

"Stop being like this, Naru. Please, stop it." Mai said, looking at the ground.

I looked at her confused. What was I doing? Am I doing something wrong?

"What did I do to you?" I looked at her directly in the eye. I can see the tears she's sheding.

"Don't hurt me anymore. Is this what I get for leaving you before?" Mai said, crying now, burying her face on her palms.

I stood up. I didn't expect her to cry like this. I didn't know I was hurting her like this. I don't want Mai crying. I walked to her, pulling her close to me as she tried to struggle.

"Calm down." I said. "I'm sorry."

She looked up at me. Her eyes still teary, and that I still hate. Her grip on my shirt tightened, and then tears again fell from her eyes.

I looked down at her and wiped the tears, after that, I leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss that I didn't want to stop. I would stop time itself if needed. I wanted this to last forever.

"I still love you."

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

YAY! YIPEE! AFTER ONE WEEK OF NO-TOUCH-LAPTOP, I have finished this chapter! I really hope everyone and I mean everyone likes this chapter! I'm trying to write an original story and to be uploaded in so bear with me if I can't update that much, okay? :)

I want you to guess who said those last four words.

**No Sneak Peek. :)**

**xx **Miharu™


	7. A Night To Be Remembered  I

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Seventh Chapter**

Aww. Thanks for everyone's awesome reviews! It motivates me to do my best and do better! I promise, I'll do something to make this story better. I have such nice reviewers! HAHAHHA! I love you all, Minna-chan! Go and review more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this or anything or whatever. But! Daisuke Ando, Sakura Shimizu, Mitsuo Kuojo(?), and Asami Takigawa is MINE! HAHAHAHA!

**Chapter VII: **A Night To Be Remembered - I

* * *

**Sakura's Point of View**

It's almost dark and I'm still with Daisuke-kun. I can't express how much happiness filled my day today. I think this is the best day of my life already. Being with Daisuke-kun alone is more than enough for me to die.

"Sakura-chan, I'll take you home. It's almost dark." Daisuke told me, not removing the smile that I love so much.

"No, I can do it by myself." I mentally slapped myself of what I said. He's suggesting to take me home and I decline! Stupid Sakura! Baka! Baka!

"I won't take no for an answer. You're a very attractive woman, Sakura and some men might take advantage of you." I blushed. He told me I'm attractive!

"O-Ok then." He's concerned about me? Oh dear, do I have a chance?

We walked to my house and it was really silent. The only noise you would here was the cars that passed by. Other than that, nothing. It was pretty awkward for me. I was the one who's talkative but I can't think of anything to start a conversation with him.

We reached the house, why did it come so fast? I sighed.

"Daisuke, well, the family's having a ball next week. My parents would be happy to see you again. Would you like to come?" I tried not to blush while asking him. It took me all of my courage to spit that one out.

"Of course!" Daisuke exclaimed. I wanted to jump for joy but that would be really embarrassing. So, don't do it, Sakura!

"That's great! My parents invited the whole SPR, and Mai-chan of course!" I giggled. I was so excited. Now, I think I'll start my daydreams with what he'll look like on a tux.

_'No obssession!'_ I shook my head which made Daisuke-kun to look at me weirdly. I only laughed out nervously. Okay, I officially embarrased myself. Stupid Sakura.

"I have to go now. Mai's probably waiting." He waved goodbye as I watched his figure fade.

* * *

**With Mai and Naru – Normal Point of View**

"I still love you." Naru said, cupping her face between his palms, his sincere eyes looking directly into her eyes.

"Not now, Naru. Please, not now." Mai frowned, letting herself to breakdown again.

"I'll give you time. I won't force you." Naru said, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

Mai closed her eyes, feeling tensed when he kissed her again. After awhile, she relaxed but snapped back to reality. She pulled him away and gave him a warm smile as she stepped out of the office. Her smile a genuine one.

"I'll drive you home. It's dangerous for you to walk alone." Naru said without hesitation as he took his car keys and left his office to join Mai in the living room of the main workplace where everyone gathers.

"I won't argue now." Mai muttered and was heard by a now half-smiling Naru.

They left the office, got in Naru's car and it was real quiet for their own liking. Naru would glance at her from time to time. She was looking uneasy seated on the passenger side beside him. Naru didn't want her uncomfortable so he fasten his pace so that she wouldn't feel that way anymore.

Soon, he found Mai asleep. He found it peaceful, so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up for it would ruin the angelic aura surrouding her now. But they were near her place and he could see her apartment already.

"Since when did I go soft?" Naru muttered.

"Naru..." Mai's voice was heard.

He looked at her and saw that she's still asleep. Sleep talking. "Mai talks in sleep, of course. I could never forget that." Naru told himself, looking at her from time to time. He wanted to stop the car and look at her to listen what she'll say about him.

Then he heard a loud blow of a horn which irritated him 'cause it woke up Mai and ruined the precious moment of her asleep.

"We're here, Mai." He placed his cold facade again.

"Oh! Thank you for dropping me here, Naru. I owe you one." Mai smiled at him and stepped out of the car, bowing in front of the car.

"I can't right now, Naru." Mai whispered as Naru left, leaving her standing there with a frown.

"Mai!" It was Daisuke.

"Dai, how was your day?" Mai smiled.

"Fun."

"Great! I had a lot of that too... I guess." Mai chuckled.

"Let's go inside. I think it'll start to rain." Daisuke pulled Mai inside their apartment room.

They were already eating their breakfast when Daisuke brought up the invitation to the ball that he received from Sakura. Mai answered that she received an e-mail from Sakura's parents and was hesitating to go, mainly because of what she'll wear and because Luella and Martin were probably there. The thought of seeing them again was horrible for her. Though, she had to admit that both adults were nice towards her, they still made her suffocate of the bugging.

"Seriously, Mai! You won't go because you don't have clothes?" Daisuke laughed hysterically as he tried to avoid Mai's attacks out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong with that? I mean, I can't go to a ball wearing jeans and a sweatshirt right? You stupid guy!" Mai tried to hit him while he backed off, still laughing.

"Fine, fine! I'll just call Madoka-san and Ayako-san to assist you." A still laughing Daisuke said as he left Mai and went where the telephone was found.

"Thank you, Dai Dai! Oh please lend me your money! Please, Dai!" Mai used her puppy eyes, which made Daisuke sigh and take out his wallet.

Mai with her victorious smile was jumpy, smiling, giggling. She gave Daisuke a quick hug before skipping off to the door, and then to the mall. Daisuke watched from the window, chuckling at the young woman who seemed to be back to her jolly old self.

"I missed that smile." He mumbled under his breath, still looking outside.

Unbenknownst to him, that smile was brought back by a certain narcissist. No one knows that Naru had confessed once again. Even Daisuke, Mai's best friend, didn't know. But what would really happen if Daisuke finds this out?

Daisuke was deeply thinking about what would happen in this ball. The ball that would probably be the best night of his life, because of a confession he'll make to someone. His thoughts were disturbed by the ring of his cellphone.

He looked at it and saw the number of John Brown, Mai's former co-worker, flashing on his screen. Of course, he became curious. Why would he call, right? He answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Daisuke-san! I'm gladly you answered."_

"Ah. What makes you call, Brown-san?"

"_About the ball. Well, we and I mean the whole team are kind of hoping for you and Mai-san to be late."_

"Why?"

"_Davis-san is Shimizu-san's escort and we don't want Taniyama-san to see that."_

"I'm trying to understand why you want us to be late, but unfortunately, I have no clue. Mind helping me with this?"

_"Madoka-san and Ayako-san said that maybe Mai is still not moving on from the break up three years ago and neither is Naru. So, for everyone's sake, the two decided this and the whole team agreed on the decision. Even Lin-san."_

"I see. I will try to stall then. Thank you for informing me, Brown-san."

The line ended, and Daisuke released sigh he kept since John called. He didn't know why they want Mai to be late because she might see them enter together, but because he cares for the young woman very deeply, Daisuke decided that he will do what is right for her and the rest of them.

* * *

**A few days later; The ball**

"Daisuke! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Mai shouted, knocking at the door of Daisuke's room at the same time.

"Just a minute! I'm fixing something!" Daisuke, who isn't really doing anything, shouted behind the door, lying on his bed, waiting for the clock to strike a quarter to nine for them to go.

"Come on, Dai! It's Nine Thirty!" Mai sighed, still banging on the door.

"Fine. I'll be out in two. Wait inside the car I rented. The key's above the table." He shouted from the room, sighing when he heard footsteps fading and a door closing.

"Finally." He muttered.

Daisuke soon stood up, fixing his hair in front of a mirror and picking up a long velvet box that contains a necklace. He looked at it for a second, and then smiled at it. A night to be remembered. Definitely. He ran downstairs, leaving the apartment and entering the car with a fuming Mai.

"What the hell took you so long!" Mai fumed as Daisuke started the engine.

"Nothing. Let's go." He said, heading off to the place where the ball will be held.

* * *

**The Shimizu Mansion**

Naru, wearing a black tuxedo with a ribbon, was standing beside Sakura, who was currently wearing a pink gown that reached her ankles, and Naru has his scowl planted on his gorgeous face. He still didn't understand why he needed to be on her side when she was greeting their visitors. He still didn't want anything like this to happen. He wanted someone else beside him and everyone who knows him well also knows that person he wanted standing by him.

"Dai-kun and Mai-chan's here!" Squealed Sakura, making Naru look at the direction she's looking at.

Naru looked to the side and saw a very pulchritudinous woman standing by the door, wearing a purple cocktail dress that was two inches above her knees and a matching black high heels that was about four inches and standing beside her is a young man with dirty blonde hair wearing a black tuxedo and his arm was around the brown-haired beauty's hip.

"Absolutely stunning." Naru said under his breath, looking at her breathlessly.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Heh. The next chapter will be fun. I guess. I'll absolutely like that chapter. It will be interesting for me, the writer. I hope everyone leaves reviews! I'm so thankful of you leaving reviews in this epically fail story. Kidding. I'll try to update sooner. Leave reviews and make me proud, awesome readers! I love you all!

**Miharu-chan. ™**


	8. A Night To Be Remembered II

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Eighth Chapter**

Thank you for the reviews! I'm becoming even more confident to finish the story with more suspense. Well, I think this will be a fun chapter. Guess why. I'm not telling you! It's my secret. Mine, not yours. Only mine and still not yours. Get the picture? :))

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters. Only Daisuke, Sakura, Mitsuo, and Asami are mine! THEY ARE MINE! NO STEALING! =))

* * *

**Chapter 8:** A Night To Be Remembered II

Sakura looked at Naru with a small smile on her face after she heard him saying that Mai was beyond beautiful in her attire tonight. The way he looks at her answered Sakura's question if he is still in love with Mai. And he certainly is.

"She's really beautiful, eh, Davis-san?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn." It was Naru's answer.

_'Oh come on. I know you still like her! You can do it! Just say it to her already!'_ Sakura thought, getting irritated of Naru's attitude.

"Everybody, I am asking you to give the floor to Sakura and Oliver!" A bright smile from Sakura's mother as everyone did what she said.

Naru sighed when he heard the announcement. He really didn't want to be there nor to dance with Sakura. It was written all over his face. If he wanted to be here, he would want Mai as a partner, though.

"Oh, Mai! You came!" Naru heard Madoka's voice. He quickly turned to look at them, wanting to go there to be with her.

"Of course I would, Madoka!" giggled Mai.

Naru pulled Sakura on the floor and with another sigh, he granted the wish of their parents. For him to dance with her. Even he knows Sakura didn't like the engagement.

"We seriously need to cut off this engagement." Sakura said.

"I know." was all Naru's reply.

"Look, I know that you really like Mai-chan. Until now! And I also want you two as a couple. So, don't hesitate to ask for help. I can always lend a helping hand about these things." Sakura said, smiling at him and then looking at Daisuke also with a smile but wider.

"You like him." A smirking Naru said.

"N-No, I don't." Sakura blushed.

"Whatever." Naru respond, still smirking as he saw her look over Daisuke.

While they were dancing, Daisuke and Mai decided to take a stroll in the garden. They wanted peace for some part of the night and it was happening now. As they were walking alone, they saw beautiful roses, trees, and all other things that made Mai's eyes wide with love.

"This is really nice, eh Dai-kun?"

"It really is. It's perfect for a night like this."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm glad Sakura-chan invited us."

"Right. Mai, look over there. There's a Sakura Tree near the lake." Daisuke pointed, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"It looks really... wow." Mai couldn't say what she wanted to. The view she's looking at is absolutely perfect.

"I know." Daisuke chuckled.

"Mai! Daisuke! There you are!" Sakura said, running to them with Naru following behind.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. You look absolutely wonderful!" Mai grinned.

"Same as you, Mai-chan! You look gorgeous! Stunning! Aboslutely pretty!" Sakura giggled, making Mai blush.

Mai looked at Naru who was staring at the other side. He looked like he doesn't want to look at Mai, but Mai didn't know that it was a lie. How Naru wanted to look at her, hold her into his arms, hug her tightly and kiss her passionately. But he didn't. Because he knew Mai needed time.

"Hey, Mai?" Daisuke started.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you. And I think it would be better if we have witnesses."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Mai looked at him, curious just like the raven-haired young man and woman. She didn't know what Daisuke wanted to tell her because she was sure that by earlier this day, he would have said it. So, this one made her really curious.

"Mai, I like you. No. Erase that. I love you, Mai. Ever since I met you, I felt like I was born to meet you, to love you. I tried to stop it because I knew it would mess up our friendship so I tried to shove it off. But it won't do. I love you more than anything or anyone, Mai." Daisuke confessed, taking out the velvet box that contained the necklace he was about to give her.

All of them was shocked. But no one could top Mai's feeling. She can't return that feeling. Because she doesn't love him the way he does. He's her best friend, supposed to be her saviour on these kinds of events. But now, he can't because he's the one confessing now.

"No, Daisuke. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Mai repeated her apology as tears streamed down her cheeks, backing away from everyone.

Naru looked at Mai. He didn't expect _that _to happen. He expected that it would be Sakura and Daisuke ending up together. And then, he looked at Sakura who still didn't move from where she was standing, dazed, looking at Daisuke in horror.

"I can't, Daisuke. I can't." Mai said, turning away, running from the three, crying.

"Mai!" Naru followed her, running after her as fast as he could.

"Leave me alone. I don't want this anymore!" Mai said, running.

Though, Mai ran as fast as she could, Naru was still faster and he caught up on her. He wrapped his arms around her, buried her face on his chest and let her cry. He comforted her as she gave out everything.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

THE CHAPTER IS SHORT. I KNOW :( It's supposed to be somewhat long. But I can't add more. I don't know why. I FINISHED THIS! HOORAH! HOORAH! Please leave reviews. In my personal opinion, I think I liked the plot of this chapter, I just didn't end this right. But no worries, I'll make it up to you next chapter. I hope. HAHAH. Okay! Leave me reviews, okay? :)

**STILL NO PEEKS! :P**

Miharu-chan. ™


	9. My Protector

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Ninth Chapter**

Aww! :) Thank you really guys! For giving me such awesome reviews! I really appreciated it all. I mean, who gives me 35 and more reviews only during my 8th chapter? Only you guys do that to me. I so love everyone. I promise to do my best in this chapter and I think there will be some kind of fluff between one of the pairs. Please do leave more reviews! It moves me. And now that I'm reading a book called, The Choice by Nicholas Sparks, I'm inspired to do a better story, especially with the love story I'm reading. Though, it didn't relate to the story that much, I knew there was a part of the story that can help me so much. So much amazing! :))

The Author's Note was long. HAHAHA.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt, okay? :)))

* * *

**Chapter 9:** My Protector – Mai's Point of View

I'm standing in front of the apartment, with Naru beside me. He was determined to follow me wherever I go. Crap. I was planning on running again. But I knew that won't do anything to my current problem, but I had to. I needed to. I needed time for myself.

"You're gonna run again." Naru stoicly said, looking at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Why do you care?" I frowned, looking back at him. I didn't ask him to do this right? Why is he standing beside me?

"I told you already the reason. You know I don't like repeating myself." He said. Ha! As if I'll believe that. With the way he's talking to me now made me thought that what he said before is a lie.

"You're annoying. Let me be." I said, walking off to the bus station with my arms crossed, glaring at the ground.

I felt Naru's presence still not leaving me, so I continued to walk only faster this time. I seriously wanted to run away. But I didn't plan to do it wearing a gown. So, I turned around and started heading back to the apartment.

"Why are you going back?" He asked.

"I want to change. I wanna get off this thing." I replied, walking faster.

I didn't hear Naru's response, so I just continued on walking off back to the apartment.

I didn't care if he's still behind me. He can follow me as long as he wants but he won't be able to stop me from doing this. I going away from Shibuya and there's nothing he can do about it. I'm going!

I stepped inside the apartment, with Naru still behind me.

"I'll change my clothes." I said, leaving him standing in the living room with nothing to do but to wait for me.

A few minutes later, I came back wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, carrying a small bag behind my back. I wanna go right now. But I don't know if I can do it with Naru.

I saw him still standing there, saying nothing. This is so un-Naru like and it's kind of irritating me. I need to talk to him.

"Hey. Are you sure you're going with me? This may not be a good idea. And my way of doing this is the worst. I mean, going back to here to change? Who does that!" I tried to laugh at myself, hoping that it would make him say anything.

"I'm going. I don't care how will you do your plan in running away. I'm positive I'm coming with you." Naru said, his arms crossed.

I groaned. "Fine."

We're now at the station, waiting for the train to come. I'm becoming impatient so I tried to take my mind away from waiting. Then, I started thinking about what happened earlier. When Daisuke confessed. I curled my hand into a ball, tightening it, trying to stop the tears that wanted again to come.

"Why did he have to do that?" I placed my hands around me while I cry. I couldn't bear the feeling anymore. I can't. I'm too hurt. Too broken. Especially because my best friend is in love with me.

I suddenly felt arms around me. Strong arms that I felt like it wanted to protect me from anything that would dare to hurt me. I knew it was Naru.

He hushed me, rubbing his hand on my back, comforting me with the best he could. I felt contented in his arms. I don't want this moment to end. This moment forever I will remember. Because he is the one who makes me feel like I don't need nobody else to make me smile.

"Naru, thank you." I smiled weakly.

He returned the smile. That smile that I missed.

The train arrived and we got inside, sitting on the vacant seats opposite to each other. There were only few people who was inside the train.

I looked at him with loving eyes. The way he looks back at me draws me closer to the edge. I want to tell him that I still do love him. That I never stopped. But for some reason, I can't. I can't, but I want to and it hurts me so much.

I feel myself drifting off to a sleep. I leaned my head on my side, closing my eyes. But before I completely fall asleep, I felt a shoulder beside me. I looked up and saw Naru sitting beside me. I smiled at him, leaned my head on his shoulder again and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal Point of View**

Mai awoke when Naru shook her, whispering to her that they're already at their destination. Hokkaido. None of them planned to be there. But it was the only choice they had since it's almost morning and they're still at the train.

"Naru? Where are we?" Mai asked, looking up at him.

"Hokkaido." He answered, standing up and carrying all their luggage.

"I have to find somewhere for us to stay!" Mai said, bolting right up.

"No need to worry about it. I already made an arrangement while you were asleep."

Mai – clueless of how Naru did it – didn't say a thing as they walked towards the apartment that Naru rented. Soon, they arrived. Mai's eyes were wide.

"This isn't an apartment!" Mai said, looking at it with disbelief.

"It's my parent's house here in Hokkaido. I didn't say that we're staying in an apartment, either." Naru spoke, walking towards the door.

"Luella and Martin has a house here?" Mai asked, surprised.

"I just said that."

Once they were inside, Naru set the bags in the living room as Mai wandered around, amazed by the beauty of the house. She was smiling too much, telling him how much wonderful the house is. Naru only smiled to himself, amused by watching her smile again since what happened earlier.

"Hey Naru?" Mai called, looking at him with a bright smile.

Naru only looked at her, his face confused of why she called him.

"Thank you." Mai said, walking to him giving him a hug.

Naru did hug back, a smile tugging the corner of his lips. "I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I know." Mai pulled away, winking at him, turning back and walking inside the room that Naru said would be hers with her things.

Naru left in the living room, looking at the place where Mai once stood, staring at it in disbelief. He never knew she could tease. But that may give him a good sign.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Mai and Naru was seated at the dining area, already eating the breakfast Mai cooked. The breakfast was awfully quiet for Mai's likeness. She would sometimes look at him with irritation thinking how unsociable Naru is.

"Can you please talk once in awhile? The silence is killing me!" Mai said, clearly irritated.

"What's your answer?" Naru asked, smirking at her.

"And you're thinking I'll tell you the answer right away." Mai stuck her tongue out.

"I was expecting an answer. Anytime today would do, though." Naru said, obviously playing along with her.

"Soon." Mai finished her food, again, winking at him, leaving him.

Mai giggled when she reached her room. She was teasing Naru and it was working! She loved his expressions, the way his face showed so much while she was being a tease.

But then, she stopped realizing that she needed to tell him what she really felt. And it was obvious for anyone. For Naru even.

"I have to tell him." Mai breathed in and out before leaving the room to rejoin Naru.

"Look who decided to go back." Naru said, a playful smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"I just wanted to tell you something." Mai smiled, playing with her fingers, not looking at him directly in the eye.

At that moment, Mai knew that Naru's face turned serious. She also knew that he stood up from his seat, ready to take in whatever she will about to say. _'I hope.'_

"What is it?" Naru asked, walking closer to her.

"Naru, I..." Mai said, looking up to see him closer in front of her.

Before Mai could continue her words, he held her by the hip and pulled her to him, locking his lips with hers. The feeling of happiness were visible to both. Their lips together held passion, and when they pulled away, they were breathing heavily.

"Naru, I love you."

* * *

**Naru's Point of View**

No one could explain the happiness I'm currently feeling. I promise to love her for the rest of my life. I promise to protect her from anything that will harm her. I won't let anyone hurt her. She changed my life. She changed who I am. She's beyond perfect. She's amazing at everything she does. The only person I promise to love for my life. She's everything I wanted as the one who I would spend my life with.

"Mai, I love you too."

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Bad chapter. :( The end... was it good? :) Please do leave reviews! I love you all!

Miharu-chan.


	10. I'll Always Be Here

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Tenth Chapter**

Wow. That's all I can say. Oh, wait! Add thank you! HAHAHA. Well, do you wanna know why? Of course you do! It's because of your really awesome reviews! You encouraged me a lot last chapter. I seriously thought that it wasn't a good chapter. But you said that it was a really good one. So, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all. Srsly. I srsly do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt, get it? :)

**A/N 'bout the Story: **This chapter will be centered in the relationship of Daisuke and Sakura, the next chapter will be Mai and Naru

* * *

**Chapter 10: **I'll always be here

**After Mai left with Naru~**

"Daisuke?" Sakura approached him, trying to hold onto his shoulder.

"No. I need to be alone." He pushed her hand away, leaving her in the garden, staring blankly at the space where he stood.

"Daisuke.." Sakura whispered, stopping the tears that was about to fall.

Sakura watched his figure fade, preventing herself from running towards him and tell him right away about what she feels for him. But she can't do that. Daisuke _loves_ Mai.

She, then, started walking off towards the inside of the mansion. She has her arms wrapped around herself, passing people who looked concerned. She ignored everyone as she walked to her room where she can stay, quiet for the whole night.

"I don't get him. Why can't it be me?" Sakura said once she reached her room, locking it and sitting by the door, crying now.

"I've always loved you." Sakura whispered before falling into a deep sleep after crying for hours.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sakura woke up, putting on a facade of a smile and walking off to where she can find her parents early in the morning. The dinner table, of course. Eating breakfast together is what they do.

When she got there, she quickly sat on the chair, smiling at her parents.

"Sakura, I've heard from our visitors last night that they saw you glum. Is something the matter, Sweetheart?" Sakura's mother said, looking at her, of course, motherly.

"Nothing, Mother. I just... witnessed something bad last night. It's okay." Sakura tried not to frown at them.

"Oh, honey. Tell me what it is." The look of sympathy was seen in her mother's eyes. The concern, the love.

"Don't worry, Mother. It's okay. Oh, and I want to talk to you and Father about something." She smiled nervously, hoping and praying that her parents would agree on her decisions.

"What is it, Sakura?" Her father looked up on her from the newspaper and curiosity was seen.

"I want to call off the engagement with Oliver Davis. We both agreed on this since none of us wanted to get married anyways."

"But Sakura..."

"No, Father! Please, let me love who I want to love and let Oliver do the same." She pleaded.

With a sigh, the older Shimizu nodded and told her, "Of course, Sakura. We want you to be happy. We will talk to Luella and Martin about this."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura jumped from her seat and gave her parents a peck on the cheek before going back to her seat and started eating.

"I'm going to Daisuke's today. Mai's out of town, I guess." She said after taking her final bite of her breakfast and fled off to the apartment.

* * *

**In front of the apartment of Daisuke and Mai**

Sakura stood in front of the door, breathing in and out before knocking.

Inside her head, she was exploding. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to see him, to comfort him. But she just can't.

She turned around, but before she could do it successfully, the door opened and a hand caught hers to make her turn around. Her eyes wide, and her lips formed an "O" shape when she saw the person holding his hand on hers.

"D-Daisuke?" Sakura managed to speak out.

Without another word, Daisuke pulled her inside the house and placed her between him and the door. He leaned his head on her shoulder, silently crying.

Sakura hesitated in placing her hands around him as a sign of comfort but she did anyways. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, rubbing his back to stop him from the soft cries she was hearing.

Sakura knew Daisuke hurt too much. She never seen him like this before. She never saw the side of him that cried. And it hurt her as well.

"Don't cry now, Daisuke." Sakura said, trying her best to comfort him.

A fake cough was heard from Daisuke before he stood up straight, wiping the water in his eyes and facing her.

"I'm sorry for acting that way." He bowed his head.

"No. It's okay. I understand what you feel." Sakura smiled at him.

"You don't." He said after a short while of silence.

"I do. I know how it feels when the one you love loves another person. I know how to get hurt too. I get hurt too, Daisuke." A teary-eyed Sakura said.

Daisuke just looked at her, feeling guilty because of what he said. He didn't want her to cry like this. He just wanted to let out his feelings to her.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke murmured, walking closer to her.

Daisuke saw her crying. Tears running down her cheeks and an unexpected pang in his heart was what he felt when he saw cry. It was like he didn't want her crying. He didn't like anyone or anything to make her cry. Not even him.

He wrapped his arms around her making her bury her face in his chest and she cry. Daisuke didn't know what to do so he just caressed her hair.

He saw her look up at him and he looked in her eyes. With no hesitations, he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers, locking them together.

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Yipee! I finally finished this one! :) I hope you like this chapter though there was no NaruxMai moments. I promise! Next Chapter the love of the main characters continue! :) Oh! Oh! And just so you know, I'm updating only every weekends. And I right short chapters nowadays. I'm kind of busy these days. Sorry, fellas! :) Review, okay? :)

Miharu-chan.


	11. Your warmth

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Eleventh Chapter**

Hello! :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though there were no Mai and Naru moments! I'm so glad the number of readers are increasing! This is so cool! I never thought this story would be such a blast! I enjoyed writing this one, I swear!

This chapter and the next chapter I think will be centered to the original pairings, Mai and Naru.

OH AND NARU IS OOC I THINK =))) Sorryy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghost Hunt, okay? :)

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Your warmth

Mai and Naru were sitting in the living room, hand in hand, watching the television. Mai's head laid on Naru's shoulder as he caressed her hair with his other hand.

Three days ago, they admitted their feelings to each other. Both were happy eversince they confessed to each other again. They would eat together, go out on dates like normal couples, though Mai would force Naru to do so, they were happy.

"Naru? What do you want for dinner?"

"Hn? Anything."

"I can't cook that anything you know."

Naru chuckled when she pouted, "Cute." He muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Curry. Will that do?"

"Don't you want something Western?"

"No. I want Curry. If you want something Western, it's fine by me."

"Well, I'll cook curry now!"

Naru was smiling more often. Mai figured it was because of the happiness he felt 'cause they were now together. Naru would always hold his hand on hers and they would end up like that until the end of the day. Sometimes, they wouldn't move. As long as their together, anything would be fine for them.

Mai stood up from her seat, waking towards the kitchen and started to prepare the ingredients needed.

"It's only four o'clock and you'll start cooking?"

"I didn't say that. I'm looking if I would need you to buy some ingredients for me if its not available here."

Naru groaned and Mai giggled. She knew Naru didn't want to go to market especially to buy for the one she's gonna cook. So, she held his hand and smiled at him saying:

"I'll come with you. Don't worry."

"Good."

With that, Naru left for the bathroom so he could take a quick shower before going to the market.

**With Naru – Naru's Point of View**

I'm currently taking the shower while reminiscing what happened three days ago. Honestly speaking, I still don't believe that she still loves me. I couldn't even believe that she came back.

"This isn't a dream." I whispered to myself, smiling in the process.

Over the days, my relationship with Mai grew stronger. Stronger than years ago. The feelings that I held for three years now she can see. Every kiss we share shows passion.

"I'm not being myself again. You did this to me, Mai." I chuckled.

Whatever I am now, it's because of her. This is getting cheesy and I'm not liking it.

After five minutes of a quick shower, I went out and headed to my bedroom to put on the clothes that Mai asked me to wear.

"Hey Naru? Hurry up! We need to get there before six!" Mai shouted from the other side of the door.

"I'm almost done." I said, silently groaning. Sheesh. Women.

"Well, hurry up!"

After almost two minutes of making her wait, I left the room wearing jeans and a white shirt. Truth be told, I'm not comfortable with what I'm wearing. I never worn anything colored except for the usual black polo and slacks I always wear.

"See? You should try something other than black! You look more handsome!" Mai giggled with a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"I won't wear anything like this again." I said and headed to the door before turning to look at her, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!"

* * *

**At The Grocery Store – Normal Point of View**

Mai was looking for the meat while she let Naru push the cart. It was obvious in Naru's face that he isn't interested in doing this at all, but it was Mai who asked so he had no choice at all.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Mai turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out.

Naru grunted in reply, looking bored as he pushed himself and the cart towards Mai.

"Aww, don't worry. We'll get over this soon." Mai chuckled, giving him a quick yet chaste kiss on the lips.

Well, that was what she planned. Naru ruined the plan, though. He wrapped one arm around her waist and deepened the said kiss.

Mai's eyes were wide but then, she closed this and returned the kiss as fierce as Naru is doing.

"I never thought you'd do something like this in public." Said Mai who was smirking at him after the kiss.

"At least you already know." Naru gave her his infamous smirk as they walked to the counter hand in hand.

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

I'm so so sorry for not updating the story. I had to wear eyeglasses and I hafta minimize my use of my laptop. And I planned to update the story yesterday but I wasn't home because of a school thing.

I'm so sorry for the chapter 'cause it's too short. I didn't have time to update it and my mind isn't helping at all. I think it doesn't want to think. Lol. But seriously, I'm having a writer's block.

I know this chapter sucks so the criticisms are very much welcomed though I tried to add some fluffs in this one. I promise to update faster and give you a better chapter. Because of that, I'm gonna start typing the next chapter right now. Don't forget to leave your comments about the story, okay? :)


	12. Forever, I promise you

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Twelfth Chapter**

I'll finally update the story. Yipee! But I need a good chapter for everyone to read. I'm still thinking... Brain Blast! HAHAHAH. Okay. So, I'll start the chapter now. Don't forget to leave your reviews.

I think this chapter would have suspense in it. I suddenly had an awesome idea and I guess the story would be longer than expected! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt, okay?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Forever, I promise you**

"Hey Naru. Wake up!" Mai shook her boyfriend, a hint of worry seen in her eyes.

But unfortunately, Naru isn't waking up nor a sign that he is gonna wake up.

"Naru!" Mai shouted and finally, after several minutes of waking him, he awoke.

"What is it, Mai?" Naru, eyes half-opened, asked his girlfriend looking worried when saw his girlfriend's also worried expression.

"Someone's outside. Asking for you. When I took a peek, he saw me and said that he wants to speak to you and took out a gun. He isn't leaving yet. He's still outside." Mai said, her eyes growing tears.

Naru, alarmed, sat still before burying his hand under his pillow as if searching for something. He didn't expect this to happen this early, but he anticipated this already so he got ready.

"Mai, hold onto this gun. Don't come out of this room until I say so." Naru stood up, wearing his shirt and putting on a shoe before heading outside the room, but Mai stopped him.

"Wait! Where are you gonna go? You're not gonna leave me here and meet that guy outside! You're not even holding something that can defend you! I'm not gonna allow you to go there without me!" Mai screamed at her boyfriend, her hands on his arms.

"Mai, you don't know how dangerous coming with me is. I already anticipated something like this would happen but not this early. I can defend myself, Mai. Have trust in me, Mai." Naru planted a kiss on her forehead as tears dropped from Mai's eyes.

With no hesitations, Naru left Mai in the room she was in and went to open the door, immediately closing it behind him before the man in black could see Mai, who Naru figured followed him to the living room, but not outside the house.

"What do you want?" Naru asked, looking as cold as ever.

"That girl. Mai Taniyama." The man said, taking few small steps towards Naru.

"You are not to lay a finger on Mai, Tanaka Jiro." Naru's eyes grew colder. Colder than any of his stares at any person before.

"Oh but you know how I am Oliver." A smirk was made in the corner of Tanaka's mouth.

"Why do you want her? She didn't do anything to you, Jiro." Naru whispered, his hands clenched.

"Wrong there, Oliver. She did something. These past three years, when you didn't see her. Part of those years you were apart, she saw me and did something she will regret." Jiro said, his eyes as dark as Naru's.

Naru lost his patience and grabbed Jiro by the collar, leveling his eyes on himself, looking at him as if there won't be any tomorrow for him.

"What did she do to you?" Naru almost screamed.

"She already saw me! She already saw me and yet, she did nothing! I thought she would be different than the other people, but she just walked pass me, doing nothing!" Naru was aware that Jiro already took out his gun, he thought that he would be pointing the pistol at him, but he didn't. "I'll make her feel what I felt! She saw the pain I was experiencing. She saw it."

Jiro Tanaka pointed the gun towards the house where Mai was in, ready to shoot the window made of glass.

"Do not dare." Naru warned him, his hands ready to take the gun away from the man.

Jiro didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he gave Naru a smirk and shot the pistol towards the house when he saw Mai standing by the window.

"Mai!" Naru shouted, and suddenly white energy was surrounding him. He wasn't controlled anymore. He released a ball of energy and blew Jiro Tanaka and himself away from each other.

Jiro Tanaka, obviously hurt, lay on the ground unconscious while Naru was trying to stand up, wanting to walk towards the house and know if Mai is okay and unharmed.

"Naru! You idiot! Why did you have to use your PK!" Mai said, running towards him angry and worried at the same time.

"Were you hurt?" Naru said, touching her face, brushing off the hair that fell on her face.

"I'm safe. But I have to take you to the hospital!"Mai said, putting one of Naru's arms around her shoulder and standing up trying her hardest to carry Naru on her shoulder to the hospital.

"I can do it by myself." Naru, ever so stubborn, removed his arm around Mai's neck and slumpily walked away from the house with Mai following him.

"No! You'll lose more energy! Come on! Don't be stubborn, Naru!" Mai shouted, repeating her earlier actions and this time, Naru didn't react for he was already tired.

* * *

**A few hours later; At the hospital**

"It's a good thing you immediately brought him in, Taniyama-san. If not, he maybe in more danger than he is right now." The doctor who assisted Mai and Naru told her, holding a small smile on his face.

"Thank goodness. I thought something bad happened to him." Mai sighed, one for relief.

"But he needs to stay in the hospital for a week for further examinations and if he doesn't wake for the next two days, we will have to take him into an operation."

"I understand. Thank you very much." Mai said before walking to her boyfriend's room, her pace slower than usual.

When Mai entered Naru's room, she saw him sleeping in tranquility, looking like an angel. A very handsome one, Mai described. But the thought of seeing him again inside a hospital, unconscious hurts Mai more than anything. What she hates the most is Naru getting hurt and unconscious, not knowing what will happen next. It drives Mai mad.

But she has faith in Naru. She knows he will wake up or else he undergoes operation. Knowing Naru, he will wake up.

She sat beside Naru and held his hand in hers, smiling at him, preventing the tears that wants to flow and said:

"Forever, Naru. Promise me forever. Promise me you'll love me forever. Promise me that you'll be by my side forever. Promise me, Naru." Mai whispered and with that, she broke down, laying her head on the side of his bed.

"Forever, I promise you Mai." Naru said, catching Mai by surprise, lifting her head up and wiping the tears the ran down.

"I love you." The couple said at the same time, making the both of them smile.

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

I finished the chapter! Yipee! I hope you like the fluffy ending, tho. I think it kind of sucks that way but what the hell. Just hope to get cool reviews from cool readers of the story, Standing At The Beginning With You. Don't worry. I'll update as fast as I could! Just for the sake of everyone who is watching out for the next few chapters. The avid reviewers and readers and of course, i don't know. lalalala, addicted =)))))) love you guys! keep on reviewing! oh and thank you for the ones who added this story in their favorite stories and placed them on story alert! i so love everyone because of that. trolololol =))))

love,

_Miharu-chan._


	13. Danger coming your way

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Thirteenth Chapter**

Guys, thank you for your reviews. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope to get more reviews from everyone. Again, it encourages me to continue on with the story and to do better if ever I can. HAHAHAHAHA. Don't worry guys. I'm gonna put all characters in one chapter again. In this chapter? Maybe? I can't tell. HAHAHAHA. Just you wait... WAIT! OKAY? OKAY! =))))))))))) Iloveyouguys! :*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter 13: Danger coming your way**

Two weeks ago, Naru was discharged from the hospital leaving Mai as jolly as she can be. After they finally talked everything out, they decided to call Lin and tell them everything, including the incident with Jiro Tanaka. Lin immediately asked where the two were and the couple answered honestly. And as the two expected, Lin came the next day together with Madoka and their son, Mitsuo, in a van looking as if they're ready to take in whatever the couple brought.

A few days later, they decided to meet up with Daisuke, Sakura, Ayako, Takigawa, John, and Masako. All were glad that they're back, not surprised to see them together and as a couple.

Though, it did hurt Daisuke for awhile, his hand was squeezed by Sakura and she gave him a bright smile that made his heart fly, and told everyone about the news being together. Naru congratulated Sakura and smirked at her knowing her feelings for the blonde-haired man was returned. Mai gave her best friend a warm hug, also congratulating him and of course teasing Daisuke with Sakura.

When they were about to go home that night, Mai and Naru had already crossed the street, waving goodbye to Daisuke and Sakura across them. When Mai saw a bracelet around Sakura's hand, she froze. She realized she forgot to get the bracelet that her mother gave her before she died from Daisuke.

Mai ran across the street, leaving Naru shouting at her to tell her to stop. Naru's eyes widened when he saw a truck drawing closer to Mai and was ready to hit her, possibly dead. Again, he yelled.

"Mai! Look out!" Naru shouted, wanting so bad to run towards Mai to hold her tight.

But everything was too fast. Especially for Naru. He watched the truck hit Mai. His world stopped in an instant, seeing her being thrown away with blood covering her. He couldn't move. He watched as Daisuke and Sakura ran her way, seeing their concerned faces, wanting so bad to bring her to the hospital.

"Snap out of it, Davis! Let's bring her to the hospital! Now!" Daisuke shouted, bringing her blood-covered body to Naru's car so they could bring her together.

Immediately, Naru did stop sulking and ran towards his car, carrying Mai in his arms as Daisuke drive the way to the hospital.

"Mai, wake up. You promised me." Naru whispered in her ear, his grip around Mai's body getting tighter at the minute.

"Mai." Naru repeated her name over and over again until they reached the hospital, Daisuke opening the door for them and a male nurse bringing a stretcher to them when he saw the blood-covered Mai.

They brought Mai inside the emergency room with Naru, Sakura, and Daisuke following behind. They closed the door, telling Naru that he wasn't allowed to enter.

"Oliver, relax. She's gonna be okay." Sakura comforted the pacing Naru, looking at him worriedly.

"She's strong." Daisuke whispered, a rosary on his right hand, quietly praying to God about Mai's well-being.

Sakura did the paper work with Daisuke as they waited for the doctor to come out of the room. A few minutes later, still no doctor. All were starting to get impatient now. Visibly Naru's temper is almost uncontrolled.

Naru couldn't help it anymore. He leaned against the wall, placing his head between his hands, feeling his PK over-powering him again. History almost repeated itself for Naru. It was what he felt when the same thing happened to his deceased brother.

"Noll!" Luella Davis, Naru's mother, said as she ran to her son, worry evident in her face with Martin, Ayako, Monk, Lin, Madoka, John and Masako following behind her.

"Luella." Sakura spoke, walking to her before giving her a hug and leading her to Naru who didn't seem to notice that the others arrived.

"Noll, honey? Are you alright?" Luella almost smacked her head of stupidity. Of course her son wasn't alright. His girlfriend is inside the Emergency Room, not knowing what will happen next.

"Is this what she feels whenever I use it? Whenever I'm the one inside the hospital?" Naru wanted to throw everything away.

"Oh, honey." Luella hugged him, wanting her son to give out his emotions. But still, he isn't breaking down.

"I'm gonna find him. I'll find that jerk who did this to her." Naru gripped hard on the chair next to him.

Just when Luella was about to speak, the doctor from that was responsible for the operation left the emergency room, hoping to talk to someone from the group.

"We're her parents." Ayako and Monk said at the same time, getting used to what they did a few years ago when she gets into accidents.

"Taniyama-san, I'm glad to tell you that your daughter is currently in stable condition. But we have to tell you, she lost too much blood. We have spare from previous donors but she needs to be inside the Intensive Care Unit for awhile. Now, I have to go to check on my other patients." The doctor said, and with that, he left.

Ayako tried her hardest to stop the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. She held onto her husband for support. Mai was like a daughter. A sister to her. Seeing her fragile will be hard for the red-headed.

"She's stable. But she lost too much blood so she has to stay inside the ICU for awhile." Takigawa said, knowing that Ayako couldn't do that.

"Did they say when we can see her?" Madoka asked, concerned as well.

"They didn't. But I'm guessing she'll be transferred into the ICU in just a little while." Takigawa again replied.

"Oh, Mai." Madoka buried her face on Lin's chest as she cried.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Everyone was notified that Mai was already inside the room and told them that only three can be with her at a time. One can stay with her but more than that, nothing else.

They've all decided that Naru should be the one staying with her and the other two, the others will take turn for that role.

When everyone left for dinner, Naru was left alone in the room, holding Mai's hand as he whispered her name over and over, hoping that she would answer. But unluckily, there wasn't any answer.

"I'm gonna find him. He's the one who did this to you, huh? Jiro Tanaka is already waiting for his death." Naru started. "Mai, what happened? I want to know. I need to know. What happened between you and him? I need to know."

Naru looked out the window, seeing the rain pour down. Rain always cooperates with the situation, huh?

"Noll?" A knock from the door was heard.

"You may enter, Father." Naru said, not moving from his position.

Martin Davis, Oliver Davis' father, entered the room with Naru's permission. He sat on the chair near the monitors carefully. Then, he looked at his son, looking concerned. He wanted to talk to him about Mai. But he couldn't seem to start the conversation.

"Why are you here, Father?" Naru asked the older Davis.

"She's something special, huh?" Martin said, motioning to Mai.

"Of course she is." Was all Naru's reply.

"Mai Taniyama will manage to cheer you up even if you're in the coldest mood and she will manage to make you nervous if she's in danger. She can probably make you cry. You show her your rarest emotions. Tell me, Noll, who is Mai Taniyama to you?"

"She is everything I never asked for. She left, I asked for her, she didn't come back. Three years later, she's here again. I'm never gonna let her go. I won't. Mai Taniyama is the only remaining person in this world that can make me worry like this. I love her."

Martin was lost for words. He never heard his son express too much in words. He never seen his son like this. Naru held Mai's hand and looked at her while he was talking about her.

_'I'm glad for you, Noll.'_ Martin mouthed as he left the room quietly, leaving his son alone with Mai again.

"Naru?" Daisuke entered the room after Martin, looking at Mai then to Naru.

"What do you want, Ando?" Naru gave him a cold stare.

"I want to check on Mai."

"Hn."

"You know, you should get some rest. Or something to eat, perhaps."

"I don't care."

Without thinking twice, Daisuke punched Naru causing him be tossed to the other side of the room. Naru didn't respond. He just looked at the ground, bangs covering his eyes.

"I know Mai and Mai doesn't want you to starve because of her, she doesn't want you to lessen your sleep because of her. Don't be too selfless, Davis." Daisuke glared at him.

"You don't know anything about what I'm going through." Was all Naru's reply before Daisuke left the room quietly, acting as if nothing happened.

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Was I too cruel to Mai and Naru? I'm so sorry. I just thought this would go well with the story. I'm gonna add something more in the next chapter. Anywhoo, the Peek is back! :) I'm expecting reviews, okay? Please? Please! HAHAHAHAHA. Thank you, Minna-san. Arigato! I owe you all. I love youuuuuuu, Minna! Ja!

Oh! I want you guys to tell me suggestions about how to write the next chapter. I'll absolutely make use of those suggestions. I promise. Thank you again, Minna!

* * *

**Peek for the next chapter~**

His world was slowly falling apart. Seeing the woman of his life being supported to live by a machine that might lead her to nowhere breaks his heart. Knowing himself, he could not shed a tear to anything. But seeing the brunette like this slowly takes his life away, bringing his soul to nowhere, wanting to wander. He desired to go to the doer of the accident and kill him right then and there. But something stopped him.


	14. Right here by your side

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Fourteenth Chapter**

I really appreciate everyone's support on the last chapter. :) Please do leave more reviews! :) Oh, and I'm glad that the number of people adding this story to their favorite list is increasing! I'm so happy! Hihi. Again, I'll say this. Aishiteru, Minna-chan! I'm gonna update as much as I can before my finals 'cause I won't have enough time on the second week of March since my finals is on the third week. So, watch out! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or the characters of the Manga.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Right By Your Side**

A week passed since that accident happened. Still, no changes in Mai happened. Almost everyone lost their hope. Who could blame them, right?

But Naru hasn't. He believes that Mai will wake for him. Not only for him, but everyone who hopes to be with her. He believes in Mai, and that is very visible in everyone's eyes. The way he held her hand whenever he gets there. He kisses her forehead when he arrives and before she leaves, and believe it or not, he tells her how his day went.

Today is like any other day for Naru. Well, since the accident happened. He was sitting beside her, his hand entwined with hers. He was reading a book and from time to time, he would look at her and smile.

"Mai, I've decided to find that bastard." Naru said to his unconscious girlfriend as he combed her hair with his hand.

"I'll come with you. There's no way Mai would allow you to do that alone." Takigawa said, entering the room as quiet as he can.

"Hn." Was Naru's only reply. He ignored everyone who came in after Takigawa.

"Naru, we brought you food!" Luella's voice, cheerful as ever, rang through the room as she gave the lunch to her son who was reading the book.

"Oh come on, Noll. Eat! You've been eating less lately. Mai-chan wouldn't want that." Madoka said.

"Fine." Naru said, getting the food they brought and leaving the room. "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to fix some things."

Everyone sighed when he left. Naru was really unpredictable to everyone, even his own parents. The only one who could make him move is Mai, and right now, he really needed her.

"What a troublesome boy." Ayako said, sitting on the chair that Naru sat on earlier.

"He is Naru after all." Masako said, surprising everyone by her tone of voice.

"I know what he's going to do." Daisuke said, his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

They only gave him a confusing look, wanting to know what he was thinking about.

"He's gonna find Jiro Tanaka." Daisuke said, a smirk on his face.

"Y-You mean the one who attacked them the other week? You think that guy hit Mai?" Sakura said, obviously in shock.

"I'm not sure of that yet. I have a feeling. By the way they told us the story, I think that guy really held a grudge on Mai. Mai haven't told me anything about that back then." Daisuke replied, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"I trust Naru." Ayako started, "I'm sure he won't let that one get away. He'll do anything to find that guy." She finished with a smirk.

* * *

**With Naru**

Naru was currently seated in his office, in front of his laptop and doing everything he can to find that guy who he suspected did this to Mai.

To anyone, the accident may seem like an accident. But it wasn't. The hit was on purpose and Naru knew who wanted to eliminate Mai right away.

"Jiro Tanaka." Naru muttered under his breath, "What did she do to you?"

"Two years ago, I asked for her help. I knew she knows about ghost hunting because of you. She promised me she will help me, but she let me down. Because of her, I lost my only family, my sister, Karin Tanaka. She ran away from me after that day. And since that day, I swore vengeance and that is what I am doing. Watching her suffer is good, but watching you as well is beyond what words could tell, Oliver." A voice from nowhere came.

"Come out, Jiro." The cold voice of Oliver Davis replied, sending shivers on the spine of anyone.

Coming from the darkness, Jiro Tanaka stood before Naru's desk, a smirk planted on his face. His smirk showed victory, as if he'd won from a game for the first time.

"You should have just let it pass. I don't know what happened those years back but you have no right to do that to Mai." Naru grabbed his collar, ready to punch him.

"Relax, Oliver. I'm positive she will survive. I just don't know when she will wake up." Jiro Tanaka's smirk grew wider and before he knew it, he was across the room, punched by Naru, himself.

"You were the one who purposely hit Mai." Naru said, his bangs covering the glare in his eyes.

"Naru!" The door suddenly opened and it revealed Takigawa with Daisuke and Lin.

"What do you want?" Naru was ready to release his PK, but Lin stopped him.

"It's Mai. She awoke." Daisuke said, looking from Naru to Jiro. "It seems I was right, then. It was him who hit Mai."

Naru's eyes widened when he heard those first words he heard from Daisuke's mouth. Immediately, he ran towards the door, looking back to glare at Jiro.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Takigawa said, already carrying the twenty-two year-old man on his shoulder. "The Police, right?"

With a nod from Naru, everyone left. Naru and Daisuke going to the hospital, while Lin and Takigawa headed to the police office to bring Jiro and lock him up there.

"Mai, wait for me." Naru whispered as he ran through the corridors, going to the room.

"She'll be glad to see you." Daisuke whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

Naru could see the amusement in his eyes, the way he cared about his best friend was amazing. For the first time in his life, Naru was glad that for the past three years she wasn't with him, Daisuke was beside her for comfort and care.

"She'll be happy to see you too." Naru said, a half-smile was on his face.

When they reached the room, Naru was the first one to enter. He saw her face smiling brightly at the ones present inside the room.

"Noll! You're already here!" Luella said, a bright smile on her face when her son entered.

"Mai." Naru ignored the call of her mother, he ignored everyone present in the room. All he can see right now is Mai. Mai and only Mai.

"Naru?" Mai's brightened feature grew even more lovelier when she saw the smile she planted on Naru's face.

As quickly as he can, Naru ran to Mai, giving her a hug like there was no more tomorrow for them. His hug loosened when he realize Mai should breath, and by the way he hugged her, it seemed impossible.

Everyone had already left the room, they wanted the couple to have some alone time with one another.

"Are you feeling fine, Mai?" Naru asked her, the smile never leaving his face.

"Yes! Have you been eating properly? You seem thinner than usual, Naru!" Mai scolded at him.

"Hn. I missed you." Naru, again, hugged Mai. But what both didn't expect was the tears that suddenly rolled down from Naru's eyes.

"I'm right by your side, Naru." Mai planted a chaste kiss on Naru's lips.

**End of the Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Does it suck? =)))))) Sorry for that. I wasn't supposed to end this early, but since I have no classes the day after tomorrow, I'll start the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully finish the next day, so I had to finish the chapter now for the sake of my other updates. =))))

* * *

**Can't think of anything to put in my "PEEK" =))))**


	15. The Proof of My Love

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Fifteenth Chapter**

Hello, fellas! I'm so honored to have awesome reviews from youuuuuuu! I can't express what I want to say in just words of thanks. I think I need to give you more, better even! So, maybe watch out! Maybe this chapter will be better than the last one. Who knows what I placed in this chapter. Oh right! ME! Hahahaha! Well, I still need your suggestions, okay? What I'll put in this chapter is what I'm thinking right now. I was totally off the list of chapters I planned, but who cares?

Gee, I have a feeling that the story will come to an end soon. That kind of sucks. -sigh-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt. No Oliver Davis, Mai Taniyama, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa, John Brown, Masako Hara, Yasuhara Osamu, Lin Koujo, Madoka Mori, Luella Davis, and Martin Davis.

* * *

**Chapter XV: The Proof of My Love**

_True Love has no true meaning._

**

* * *

**

Mai was released a few days after she was admitted in. She was healthy as ever, you would never know that she was inside the hospital because she got hurt. Her injuries were still present, but signs of pain was not seen in Mai.

"Mai! Come on! You have to drink your medicine! Don't act like a child now!" Ayako scolded at her daughter-like co-worker. She has been trying to make Mai take her medicine all morning now, but Mai has been running away or hiding inside her bedroom like a little girl.

"No! Oh come on! It tastes bad!" Mai pouted from the other side of the door, though it would not be seen by Ayako, Mai knew she would figure it out by the tone of the brunette's voice.

"Mai, how will get better if you don't drink this? Oh come on! Don't make me call Naru to make this easier for me and harder for you." The red-headed threatened. "I still have a child to take care of in just a little while! Good thing Houshou's the one I could trust with that for now." Ayako sighed.

"Fine. This is only because of Asami-chan." Mai left the room and got the glass of water and her capsule medicine from Ayako's hand and then added, "And Naru too. He's scary!"

Ayako didn't reply, instead she chuckled. The younger female sure knows how to make the day of someone and her changing moods too. Right now, she really is acting childish.

"You have a date with Naru, right?" Ayako suddenly remembered and smirked right away when Mai almost choked and of course, blushed.

"W-Well, h-he asked me out the other day... How did you find out anyway? Were you eavesdropping?" Mai glared at her mother-like friend.

"Houshou and I just happened to pass by to get the things Asami left and we heard when he asked you and we left. Nothing more, nothing less." Ayako crossed her arm above her chest and went to the kitchen, placing the empty glass down.

"So, what will you wear?" Ayako said, grinning at the brunette who was still blushing.

"Eh? I don't know yet." Mai replied, leaving the room and entered her bedroom to find an outfit. "Will you help me, Ayako-chan?" Mai had her eyes shining brightly.

"Of course, Mai."

The next hour came quickly, Mai and Ayako had already picked out an elegant dress that would surely glue Naru's eyes on her. At first, Mai was embarrassed to wear it but Ayako managed to persuade her about wearing a dress that could possibly make Naru, yes The Oliver Davis, drool.

"Are you sure about this, Ayako?" Mai said, looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a baby blue colored dress that reached her knees, and her hair was wonderfully fixed.

"You're like a serafin, Mai! Gorgeous!" Ayako praised her, making her blush beet-red.

"W-Well, you did this to me, Ayako!" She pointed towards the red-headed, her red face turned brighter. And with this, Ayako chuckled.

"Oh, Mai. I can't wait till that guy sees you. He'll be thrilled!" Ayako said outloud, not hearing the door open.

"Tadaima!" The voice of Houshou Takigawa said, followed by a giggle, from what the two assumed was Asami Takigawa.

"Inside Mai's room, Houshou!" Ayako shouted and before the women knew it, Bou was already there, his jaw dropped to the ground and his grip around Asami was loosened.

"Wow, Mai-chan! You look incredible! I swear, Naru would go to heaven when he sees you!" Bou smiled wide, and Ayako had an amusing smile on her face that says, 'I told you so, I told you so!'

"E-Eh? Yeah right." Mai puffed her cheeks, trying to hide her blush, but luck wasn't on her side with this one. Her blush was spread through her face and even Asami was laughing at her. Soon enough, Mai as well joined the laughter of the family.

Their enjoyment was interrupted by a knock on the front door of the apartment. They assumed it was either Naru, picking Mai up, or Daisuke going home from a long day with Sakura. The latter should be better because it was still four in the afternoon and Naru told Mai he would pick her up by six in the evening.

"Daisuke!" Mai shouted and glared at the blonde playfully when he heard a laughter from her room door.

"Sorry! I just can't believe you wear things like that. I can't believe you have clothes like that!" Daisuke laughed at his best friend, and then went serious and said, "But you look fantastic, Mai."

"Thank you, Dai. So, how was your date with Saku-chan? Oh! And you have a dinner with her parents tomorrow night, right?" Mai said, being talkative as she is.

"Whoa, whoa. You sure are back to your chatty self, Mai. The date earlier was private. The dinner will be tomorrow." Daisuke winked at her before leaving the room.

"Oi! You have to tell me! We shouldn't be keeping anything to each other, right?" Mai ran after him, pouting at her best friend.

"Fine, fine. We went to the park, had our lunch in a restaurant, spent the rest of our time in the beach and I gave her a ring that has our names engraved on it. Which reminds me, here's your bracelet." Daisuke handed the bracelet over Mai's hand.

"You can be sweet times too, Dai! Oh, and thank you!" Mai giggled as she made her way to her room when she heard Ayako call her to put some light make-up on.

"Mai! You're not yet done! Just put on some light make-up then you'll look like the most stunning woman who ever stepped on earth!" Ayako grinned widely as she said these loudly, which by the way, made Bou-san and Daisuke laugh so hard.

"Hey!" Mai glared at both when they appeared inside the room to see the face of the young girl. It was obvious that the men were shocked by the way they looked at Mai with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open, ready to catch flies. It was now the girls' turn to laugh at the boys.

"Trying to catch some flies?" Mai smirked at them.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Mai was waiting for Naru for about thirty minutes now. Of course, she will get bored. She is Mai after all. Random thoughts were rushing in her mind and at times, she would blush whenever she thought of things related to her and to Naru.

The house was no quiet. Bou-san and Ayako made Asami go to bed, and their child wasn't easy to deal with so they needed team work when it comes to that. Daisuke, on the other hand, went out to buy dinner for him, Ayako, and Bou-san.

A knock suddenly interrupted the random thoughts of Mai. She was alerted, blushing furiously and then looked at herself in the mirror. She almost stopped breathing, even to herself, she was appealing. She didn't even think that she could ever look like this. Gorgeous.

"Hey, Naru!" Mai's smile was wide when she opened the door.

Naru was stunned. No, more than that. He was breathless once he saw his girlfriend. His Mai. This is his Mai standing in front of him, wearing a beautiful dress, and a light make-up to match with her skin tone. Naru couldn't describe the one standing in front of him. _'Beyond gorgeous.'_ Naru said to himself.

"Earth to Naru! Still there?" Mai waved her hands in front of Naru, trying to stop her giggles.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not my fault you're so beautiful." Naru muttered, looking away from her out of embarrassment of his almost pink cheeks.

"You're blushing, Naru!" Mai shouted and laughed hard that Ayako and Bou-san could hear them, but didn't go out of the room.

Mai's laughter was cut by Naru's soft lips. His one hand wrapped around her waist, and other on the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

"Oi, Oi!" Bou-san interrupted the moment with a huge smile on his face. "Get a room!"

Both immediately blushed, but for Naru, as fast as it appeared it also disappeared. The raven-haired glared at the monk, and pulled Mai out of the apartment, leading her to his car, and leaving the building completely to start their date.

After the thirty minute drive, they have finally arrived to an all-too familiar place for Mai. It was the place where Mai dragged Naru to have peace. A cherry blossom tree in the middle of all normal looking ones.

"Ne, Naru?" Mai asked as they started to unpack the picnic blanket and the food.

"Hn?" Naru said, helping his beloved.

"How can you prove to me that you love me?" Mai suddenly asked, "I m-mean, I know you love me. But I want to have some proof."

"I could kill myself right now just to prove to you that I could die for you." Naru joked.

"Naru! I'm not kidding! I'm being serious!" Mai pouted.

Naru became serious. He held Mai's hand and placed in on his chest. He looked into Mai's eyes and said:

"I don't need to show you proof, Mai. No matter how much I make this heart stop beating whenever you're near me, I can't. No matter how hard I try to get you off my mind to think of something else, I can't. Three years ago, I told you this the first time. A few weeks ago, I did the same. Now, and everyday, I will say it again. I love you, Mai." Naru said, locking his lips with hers suddenly.

* * *

**End of the Chapter**

Naru was OOC in the last part, right? Sarreeeeeeeeh! I wanted to continue on showing the side of Naru who can express his feelings to Mai, and only to her. :) So, what do you guys think? I wanna know! Oh! Oh! Who wants a date between Daisuke and Sakura? I think I can add something more about that. The dinner with Sakura's parents? Oh PLEASE! Leave reviews! I wanna know what everyone thinks about the chapter!

- Miharu-chan


	16. When you need me the most

**Standing At The Beginning With You – Sixteenth Chapter**

Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuu! More than 70 reviews in just 14 chapters is above what I expected when I first wrote the story. I'm really really thankful of everything. Please do continue on leaving awesome reviews, and at the same time, inspiring! :)

I've decided that this chapter will be for Daisuke and Sakura and also I'll try my best to do the chapter with some things related to the ones who lost their loved ones in any accident. I just want to do this to help those who feels they are alone. I want everyone to know that there's always someone who wants to stand by your side especially in times of difficulty.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga/anime, Ghost Hunt. Of course, the characters are not mine as well.

* * *

**Chapter XVI: When you need me the most**

Sakura Shimizu stood beside her mother while they were making the dish they would have for dinner when her father, Shimizu Senri, would go home from China and Daisuke Ando, Sakura's boyfriend, come over for dinner.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura called her mother, Shimizu Hana.

"Yes, dear?" Hana replied to her daughter.

"What time will 'tou-san arrive? He promised me he'll go home early to re-meet Daisuke!" Sakura pouted at her mother.

Hana laughed at her daughter. The attitude of her only child was inherited from her. Hana remembered when Senri would come visit Hana when they were young, she would always talk cheerfully, as if there was no problem. Up until now, that attitude of hers never leaves.

"I called him earlier. He said he'll be here before supper so don't you worry, darling. He'll be here." Hana smiled brightly at her daughter.

Little did the wife and daughter of Shimizu Senri know that the last time they saw each other was really the last time.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura was dressed in a pink dress that has no sleeves and reached her knees. While her mother, Hana wore something elegant like a white dress that is a few inches below her knees. Both Shimizu's were stunning as their maids said.

The doorbell rung and was heard throughout the mansion. Two faces immediately lit up when they heart this.

"It must be Daisuke-kun!" The mother and daughter said at the same time, both excited as Sakura ran towards the door to open it.

"Daisuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him brightly and gave him a hug.

"Sakura." Daisuke smiled at her and looked at Hana to bow his head and greet his girlfriend's mother. "Good Evening, Shimizu-san."

"Good Evening, Daisuke-san! It's good to have you with us tonight." Hana gave him a motherly smile as she let him enter the mansion.

"Hana-sama, you have a phone call. He said it was really important." A maid said, the telephone on her right hand as she looked at her master worriedly.

"Right. Thank you, Kuromi." Hana took the phone and started speaking to the caller.

"Yes, this is Shimizu Hana."

* * *

While Hana was on the phone, Sakura and Daisuke started on walking towards the living room and started their own conversation.

"Senri-san isn't here yet?" Daisuke asked Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"He isn't. Okaa-san said that Oyaji would come in awhile. Oyaji told me that he wouldn't miss the dinner for anything. So, I trust him." Sakura smiled brightly at him.

"Hana-sama!" A shout was heard from where the two came from, and Sakura figured that it was Kuromi, one of the maids, who shouted her mother's name with hints of fear in her voice.

Without thinking twice, Sakura and Daisuke ran to where Hana was. They saw a woman on her knees, crying as the phone she was holding onto earlier was already on the ground. Hana was shaking uncontrollably, tears were continuing on flowing and she wasn't responding to anything Sakura was asking.

"Hello? This is Shimizu Sakura. Who am I speaking to?" Sakura picked up the phone and started talking in behalf of her mother.

"_This is Takeshi Chitose, a friend of Shimizu Senri. If I am not mistaken, you are his daughter, right?"_ Takeshi asked Sakura through the phone, his tone was obviously worried about Sakura and probably the family. Sakura's eyes became wide by the mention of her father's name.

"Yes, this is me. Did something happened to my father?"

"_Sakura, you're father..."_ Takeshi stopped for a little while, _"I don't know how to say this right away. But.. Sakura, you're father got into a plane crash on the way back to Japan and he's..."_

Sakura felt like her world ended in just one snap. The last word that the guy she was talking to was obvious and she didn't want to hear it. The word just rang through her head. She couldn't hear Daisuke calling her. She didn't know what to do. Her father was dead.

_Dead._ The only word she could mutter as tears continuously flowed.

"Okaa-san." Sakura awoke to reality, almost forgetting that her mother was also in the same situation, only worse.

"Oh, honey. Your father–" Hana couldn't even finish her sentence as she once again, broke down.

It was the first time Sakura saw her mother in this state. Her white dress now a bit dirty, her hair messed up and her eyes swollen from the tears, and her mouth was curved not because of happiness, but because of sadness of losing her husband. Hana was in a state of depression and no one could but Sakura could help her right now.

Sakura looked up at Daisuke who was dumbstruck from hearing the news as well. Daisuke and Sakura's father had a wonderful relationship, being a perfect father-like figure to Daisuke, he as well couldn't believe the news that he heard from Sakura.

"Sakura," Daisuke started, crouching beside Sakura's still crying figure as he started rubbing her back, "It's going to be okay."

"Oh, Dai." Sakura said, hiding her face on Daisuke's chest and continued on crying, wailing perhaps. She couldn't hold her tears longer and her mother had already stood up and went to her room.

"Sshh. Stop crying now, Sakura." Daisuke rubbed her back as he whispered comforting words to her.

Seeing Sakura cry was the worst thing Daisuke has ever seen. It pains him so much that he couldn't afford to sit by her and watch her cry without even doing anything. He was so helpless that he couldn't do anything just to hug her, rub her back, kiss the top of her head, and nothing more.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you in this situation. I'm sorry." Daisuke whispered, closing his eyes and tightening his grip around her, not wanting to let Sakura go, afraid that he would lose her in just one instant.

"Daisuke," said Sakura he tears wiped and a small smile on her face. "With you just standing right beside me is the only thing I want you to do right now. But you added it with your hugs, and your words of comfort. Thank you, Daisuke. Thank you."

Daisuke returned the smile and planted a soft, quick, yet passionate kiss on her lips. He liked it when Sakura would say things like those. It made him feel like he didn't need to do anything else but to be by her side during these times. _Especially now._ Daisuke noted. And then, Daisuke took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Sakura, I don't have all the right words to say to you right now. But I want you to know that everything will be okay. It isn't the end of the world. I'm still beside you. And I know that if Senri-san is here, he would be happy for me and you."

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. Not only for the loss of her father, but also the joy of having Daisuke beside her during times like these. Times like the world is ending for her. Times like everything is falling apart for her. During times like those, Daisuke will be standing beside her, comforting her. Giving her hugs, giving her kisses on the top of her head, whispering words of comfort. Everything that Sakura wanted.

"Thank you, Daisuke. I couldn't thank you enough." Sakura said to Daisuke, giving him a light kiss on the cheek as a small smile passed her face.

"Sakura-sama! Hana-sama is calling for you." Another maid said, as she bowed her head in front of Sakura and Daisuke.

"I'll be there right away." Sakura said, seemingly alarmed. She stood up, and walked to her parents's room upstairs fastly with Daisuke behind her.

* * *

"Okaa-san?" Sakura opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, crying silently to herself as she hugged the picture that reminded her the most of her deceased husband. It was the first and last family picture they had.

"Darling, come sit by me." A small smile, obviously fake was together when she said that and Sakura obliged, not wanting to frustrate her mother even more.

"I want you to be happy, especially with Daisuke-kun, okay? I don't ever want to see a frown on your face. I know your father wouldn't want that as well. I always knew he approved of you and Daisuke. I always knew your father would want Daisuke for you. Your father wanted me to give this to you. He said that I should give this to you when you have your one true love. The one that you want to be with you forever." Hana stood up and went to the nightstand and and opened the drawer to reveal a red, long, velvet box containing a necklace.

"Okaa-san, I have never seen this before." Sakura was amazed by the beauty of the necklace when she decided to open the box.

"Your father said that we should keep it until tonight. And know that he's g-gone.. I think he would want me to give this to you n-now." Hana's voice almost breaking again.

"Thank you, okaa-san. I know otou-san is in good hands right now. I know." Sakura nodded as tears ran again down her soft cheeks.

"Now, honey. We have to be strong for ourselves. I know your father would want the same as well. Come on, honey. Stop crying now." Hana wiped Sakura's tears as she stifled hers.

Sakura left her mother alone inside the bedroom, feeling like she need someone by her side right now. And she always knew that only person who can do that right now.

"Saku." Came a voice and enveloping arms that comforted Sakura.

"Dai, I really don't know how to do this without you. I don't know what to do without you." Sakura's arms were tightened around Daisuke's neck as she cried her everything out.

"I'll always be by your side. Whenever you need me the most. I don't care if it's midnight or so, I will go to your side, carress your hair, hug you as tight as I could just to make you feel comforted." Daisuke made the speech, making Sakura smile a little bit.

"I really love you, Dai." A true smile passed her face, and it made Daisuke's lit up.

**End of the Chapter**

I'm finally done with this chapter. The chapter's genre is family/romance, e? I think it's nice to add some family moments once in a while, right? Well, well. I'm looking forward to your reviews. I want to hear what you want to say. I want to hear what you expect in the next remaining chapters. Hihi. We can do this awesomely. I'm reading awe-inspiring stories while I write this so, I have inspirations! :)

**Miharu-chan**


	17. A Sudden Nightmare?

**Standing At the Beginning with You – Seventeenth Chapter**

More than 80 review already? Who the hell told me that I could get this many reviews in just sixteen chapters! Whoa. Words can't express my gratitude for it would not be enough. This is really awesome. Like before, I promise to do even better though I don't think I've been doing it pretty well. I do try to write awesomely so that I could be excellent in this section of literature. Lols, what am I saying? =))

Oh hey guys please do continue to send me some of your love. Please do continue to bring more joy to my life. Oh! I don't know. Hahaha. I seriously am happy to get reviews close to a hundred. I'm so glad! Thank you guys! I owe you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters. Apart from my own characters created for this story, though.

* * *

**Chapter XVII: **A sudden nightmare?

When Mai found out about the death of Sakura's father, she broke down. Mai always cry whenever someone passed away. But why does she break down whenever someone dies? Because she can see what happened to the person who died. Either he was killed brutally, accidentally, or by an illness, Mai would always see this.

Good thing this time Naru was around. He never left Mai's side and Ayako and the others were glad to know that someone is beside the young woman, comforting her at these times.

"Mai, are you still awake?" Naru entered their room as quiet as he can, not wanting to wake up the brown-haired beauty if ever she is sleeping.

Like what Naru expected, there wasn't any reply from Mai so he walked in, changing from black to blue for his sleepwear and then, lied beside Mai noticing the shivering figure of Mai, but also sweating. And by the look Naru gave her, anyone could tell he was already worried about the girl.

"No... Please… Stop this! Get me out of here! Please get out!" Mai said, shaking her head from side to side, tears flowing down her cheeks, but her eyes still closed and she isn't budging when Naru tried to shake her.

"Mai, wake up! Wake up, Mai." Naru shook her shoulders, looking worried about his girlfriend having nightmares like this one.

* * *

**Mai's Dream**

_Mai sat inside the plane, screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt the plane crashing to the land in slow motion. Everything is happening in slow motion and Mai can't do anything but pray to kami-sama for her to wake up._

"_Please get me out of here. I don't like it here. Please!" Mai cried loudly as the plane reached the land, seeing people slowly die as they crash along with the airplane._

_Mai saw Sakura's father on the seat beside hers. His eyes trembling with fear. His body shaking as the danger neared him. And finally, what Mai feared the most happened. The side of where Sakura's father was seated was also affected by the crash. Fire engulfed them, but to Mai, it was nothing. She wasn't burned, but she saw the suffering of Shimizu Senri._

"_No! Stop this! No!" Mai screamed, tears filled her eyes, her hands shaking as well as her whole being. Nothing could stop this. Mai feels helpless. Mai knew this already happened. She can't bear to see this. To see the father of one of her acquaintance die in a way of torture is what Mai cannot bear to see. She felt as if the scene was killing her mentally, and emotionally._

_Mai wanted to end what she was seeing. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side to listen to her wishes. Not even Gene was there to comfort her, nor to guide her. Mai couldn't do anything at this point. She could do nothing more. She was praying so hard to wake up, but nothing. Not a thing can possibly help Mai at this point. Nothing. Mai was losing hope._

_She almost lost hope. But there was a white light that symbolized hope for Mai. "Maybe there is hope. I hope. Please Gene. Please let it be you." Mai sobbed, but no. It wasn't Gene. There was nobody. Just the white light claimed Mai._

_Maybe to wake her up and make her go back to Naru. To where she truly belongs, not in this disastrous part of world._

_"I don't want to go back here."_

**End of the Dream**

* * *

"Mai, wake up! Wake up, Mai!" Naru shook Mai harder this time, and thankfully she did.

"N-Naru…" Mai hugged him tightly, burying her face on his chest as she cried so hard, that there was probably no more tomorrow for both of them. "You should have seen them, Naru. It was so scary. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was watch him die. I'm scared, Naru. I'm scared."

"Stop crying now, Mai. It's all right now. It's all over. I'm here now, Mai." Naru tried his best to say words that can soothe the helpless Mai. Comforting someone isn't Naru's nature, but this is Mai and he had to do whatever it takes to calm her down.

"But you should have seen him. Senri-san was burnt to death when the plane crashed. The other people who were there was either shoved to the ground or burnt like Senri-san. Naru, they didn't get the chance to live another breath when they died. It was so scary." Mai continued to wail, her whole body shaken.

"Wasn't Gene there, Mai?" Naru asked, now calmly.

Mai shook her head, crying even harder now.

"But Mai, I want to know how you got out of that dream. I'm sure my voice wasn't enough to pull you out. I want to know the other thing that helped you." Naru said, looking at Mai's eyes directly.

"A white light. I just saw it and I felt like there was hope for me to get out of that place or rather, dream. But those who were left. The ones that died, I didn't do anything to help them. It was like my presence there was in vain. I wasn't able to do anything to help them." Mai cried, feeling as if the whole world was on her shoulders, but a hug from Naru took the world away from her. A kiss from her was the sign that he was assuring her everything will be okay.

"Don't worry about this now. Mai, I want you to sleep. Take a rest and don't think about that even just for tonight. We'll deal about this tomorrow with the others. " Naru said, hushing Mai and laying her down on the bed with him beside her.

Mai merely nodded her head, she buried her face on Naru's chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as if wanting so much to be protected.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

**Next Day**

Mai was seated between Naru and Bou-san. Her beautiful face was not smiling. Her once cheerful eyes were filled with sadness. Everyone was worried about Mai when she and Naru arrived at the office.

"Mai, are you alright honey?" Madoka rushed over to Mai when she saw her frail figure when they arrived.

Mai only managed to look up at Madoka and tried to prevent her tears from falling. She didn't know what to answer. She wanted to hug Madoka but the child in the older woman's arms was preventing her from doing so. How she wanted a motherly figure to act now for her comfort.

"Noll, hold on to Mitsuo-kun for a while." Madoka said as she handed her son over to Naru, who took the little boy without second thoughts.

"Come here Mai." Madoka took Mai to a hug as Mai, once again, broke down. She doesn't know what to say to Madoka, all she wanted was to let it all out to someone with the same gender and someone who'll probably understand her better than men. Not that she didn't want to let it all out to Naru, Mai just felt like since she was female, and Madoka was a female too, she would understand better than any other man.

"Oh Mai what happened to you?" A very girly voice that Mai was very familiar of was heard, as the bells rang, sign that someone entered the room.

"S-Shimizu-san it's you." Ayako and Bou-san spoke in unison, eyes widened and unable to think about the results after Mai tells her about the dream – nightmare – she had.

Mai could only look at Naru, her face asking what she should do or what should she tell the newly arrived couple. She wiped her tears and placed a fake smile on her face before greeting Sakura and Daisuke.

"Hello guys!" Mai waved her hand, "Oh, nothing happened. You know things like these and those."

Daisuke eyed Mai suspiciously, obviously not believing her crazy antics about not telling him, her best friend, the truth. And Daisuke knows that whatever she's hiding from him isn't good news that could bring smiles to him and to Sakura.

Daisuke crossed his arms, sitting back and looked at Mai with an 'I want to know the problem' look. This means business when Daisuke uses that.

"Ando wants to know about your dream?" Naru whispered on Mai's ear, giving Daisuke Ando a deadly glare.

"Yes. Now, stop staring at him as if you're ready to strangle him to death." Mai scolded at him, her glare playful, and in the end she gave Naru a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever. Talk to him now before I kill him of staring at you." Naru still glared at Daisuke, not noticing that Mai was trying to stifle her giggles now.

"Yeah, yeah." Mai said, standing up from her seat and going to Daisuke to talk about the dream, or rather, nightmare she had the other night.

"I want to know what you dreamt about. That smile of yours won't fool me, Mai." Daisuke crossed his arms above his chest as he talked to Mai when they left the room and went to the kitchenette.

Mai could only sigh at her best friend's persistence. This was one thing she could never and she would never change about Daisuke. When he wants to know something especially something involving Mai, himself, or Sakura he won't ever stop bugging another person to tell him the problem or the situation.

"Dammit, I'm losing my patience Mai." Daisuke unexpectedly snapped.

"W-Well, I relived what happened to Shimizu Senri-san. It was the most scariest thing I have ever seen or felt. The way everyone died, I saw it. They were burnt, crashed along with the plane. Too much blood was there. Dai, it was scary and I don't want Sakura to hear about it." Mai cried once again, the scene of the dream playing again in her mind, the cries and pleads of the people present there was all Mai heard.

Daisuke looked at Mai in pity. He didn't know what to say to her, but he was sure he didn't want Mai to see the same thing again nor did he want her to experience things like those. Daisuke regretted of forcing the dream out of Mai's mouth.

"I'm sorry Mai. For forcing you to say it to me. I just wanted to know what kept you down. You haven't answered my calls today. I bet you didn't talk to Naru that much as well." Daisuke held her shoulders, grinning at her childishly wanting to make her smile as well.

"It's not your fault, Dai. Don't worry, okay?" Mai sighed and smiled at him widely, "And I haven't talked to Naru much either."

Daisuke chuckled and ruffled Mai's hair. A fake cough disturbed the best friends' conversation, though. Daisuke and Mai turned around to see Naru glaring at Daisuke – erm, again – and looked at Mai next to signal her to come with him.

"Yes, Naru?" Mai smiled at him.

"We need to tell Shimizu-san about this." Naru looked at Mai with no emotions written on his face.

Mai wanted to giggle. She knew Naru would only show emotion when he's alone with her or when something really bad happened to Mai. And then, it would go back to 'Mr. I am the cold one' as Mai named him whenever they were with someone else and he would be the emotionless jerk.

But Mai knew he isn't. And when Naru said that they needed to tell Sakura, it meant he cares for her too. He didn't want Sakura to be oblivious about the situation, he wanted to let her know the truth even if it will hurt her. And this one, Mai knew.

"Naru, you tell her. But take it easy okay? She's still fragile about the death of Shimizu Senri-san. I don't want to be the one to break it to her." Mai looked down, forcing the tears back.

"Fine. I'll tell her." Naru said, still with no emotions. "You have to sit by her." He continued for Daisuke.

"I didn't plan on leaving her anyways. Excuse me, I'll go to her now." Daisuke said, his hand on the back of his head, walking past Naru and Mai.

"Shimizu-san, we feel the need to tell you about Mai's dream last night. If you may sit down please." Naru said, entering the room seeing Sakura standing side by side Daisuke.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura smiled a bit as she sat on the vacant seat near Ayako who was looking at her, pitiful.

Naru started talking about Mai's dream. What she felt when she saw how everyone present in the crash died. He also told Sakura about when Mai saw Sakura's father. How helpless Mai was when everything happened.

Sakura's eyes widened, looking at Mai pitying her because she had to see the terrible thing that happened. But Sakura's eyes watered when Naru started telling her about her deceased father. She didn't want to hear about that. Tears left Sakura's eyes, holding onto Daisuke's hand tightly as she got ready for the next few words Naru was about to say.

Mai could only look at Sakura. She could do nothing about this. If it was only up to Mai, she wouldn't want Sakura to know about what really happened during the accident. But Sakura also deserved to know the truth since that was her father.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Mai-chan." Sakura wiped her tears and smiled slightly at Mai.

"O-Oh. I w-was fine with it." Mai answered, unsure of her answer as she looked at Sakura weirdly.

In everyone's mind, even Naru's, one word came when they heard Mai's answer. _'Liar.'_

"Oh, you don't fool me with that, Mai-chan. I've seen you cry when I came in." Sakura said, grinning at Mai.

"Is it me, or Shimizu-san is too optimistic? More than Mai!" Ayako whispered to Bou-san's ears making him chuckle in response and making Ayako hit him on the head.

"Ow, that hurts!" was Bou-san's reply when his wife hit him.

Everyone saw this and laughed.

"Mai-chan, let's go get something to eat. You know, I think it's better to move on since I figured nothing will bring 'tou-san back." Sakura smiled sadly, looking at the ground before looking back at Mai to see her mouth hanging open.

"Wow, Sakura-chan. I admire you for having such strong spirits about this situation. When my

okaa-san died when I was in middle school, I didn't go out of my room for a few days." Mai chuckled, remembering about the time she became an orphan.

"Ah, ah. Stop the talking about death of a parent. I don't want to hear about it. Let's go!" Sakura smiled as she pulled Daisuke out of the room with everyone following behind her, sweat-dropped because of Sakura's sudden change of behavior, or maybe her mood.

"Tch. Women with mood swings." Daisuke silently whispered, afraid to be heard by his girl friend.

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

What a lame way to end the chapter. HAHAHA. I am just having some writer's block issues. I can't think straight even if it's already summer vacation. Well, well. I just want some reviews from everyone. OH OH AND I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN! Yipee for me! I have over three thousand words for this chapter! Clap your hands for the proudest person in the history of proudness! xD I'm such an idiot. But I'm so proud of my awesome achievement. I'm like a Mini-Naru. A narcissist like him! HAHAHAHA.

Next Chapter? No peeks but I think it would be interesting. I have faith in myself. Lols, I won't lose faith. I just have to finish the story satisfying everyone and then a sequel shall follow. That's how it will work. I hope. HAHAHA. Just watch out for the next chapter and the ones that will follow it. The story's about to close so, let's just hope for the best about this story, e? I seriously didn't expect for the story to end so fast. But, like I said earlier, A SEQUEL SHALL FOLLOW! And I'm hoping it would be better than this story! xD

**Miharu-channnnnn is out! See you sooooooon! *flies away with Rikuo Nura (night version. xD)***


	18. True Love defines what?

**Standing At the Beginning with You – Eighteenth Chapter**

Hello! Well, here I am again to tell my thanks to you for reviewing on my previous chapter. I really love you guys!

This Chapter will be magical! I hope. And this chapter will prove that the story is nearing to an end. Aw. How sad. But I hope you continue on giving your love!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ghost Hunt, okay? :)

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: **True Love defines what?

Mai and Naru sat side by side on the grounds of the park where they used to sit. That was indeed their favorite place. Naru was the one who took her to this place whenever they dated.

This place held so much memories.

_'And today, another one will be added.'_ Naru thought to himself as he looked at his girlfriend, smiling to herself as she stared up at the clouds passing by.

"Naru, why did you bring me out here again? You told me yesterday you have lots of filing to do today." Mai asked, confused of why her boyfriend suddenly dragged her here. And on daylight too. This one rarely happens.

"I wanted a break." Was Naru's only response.

"Tch. You've been making that excuse since earlier!" Mai pouted at him making him blush of the cuteness of his girlfriend.

He always liked when she pouted. And when she smiled. And also laughed. He loved almost every expression she can make. Even when she's angry, Naru finds it cute. But Naru hates when she cries and he swore he won't give her a reason to do so.

Naru heard a giggle from her, not noticing that he is still blushing.

"Stop giggling." Naru said, which only made my laugh louder.

"I can't! You look so adorable, Naru!" Mai tried to stop her laughter, but nothing was good enough to stop her from laughing.

Naru couldn't say anything. He just glared at Mai, knowing she won't until she thinks he gets really serious. But Mai knows his weaknesses. There's no way he could hide his true expression from her.

_'Am I that easy to predict?'_ Thought Naru as he looked at Mai, the glare slipping off.

"Naru! Look over there! There are some kites flying. This is the first time I saw kids flying kites over here." Mai smiled widely.

Naru only shook his head of the childish act of his girlfriend. Well, that was another thing he liked about her, though it's odd since he is the mature type and Mai is the complete opposite of him.

He admits sometimes Mai gets on his nerves, but he will never raise a hand on her, nor will hurt her in any way he could.

"The park didn't allow kids flying kites before. They just did the other day. Why do you find this amusing, Mai?" Naru questioned her, obviously curious.

"Well, I'm happy to see kids having fun. It's like they won't give a care in the world if they have fun. And in this place, flying kites is the most fun thing to do. Especially if you're with a family." Mai said, remembering suddenly that she's an orphan which made her frown.

The frown on Mai's face did not go unnoticed by Naru. He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, and started to whisper words of comfort about not being sad about her being an orphan, because she has a family and that family is SPR.

"Thank you, Naru." Mai smiled up to him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Naru couldn't help but smile at her. The eyes of this girl could hold so much emotion in just one snap and she could make the most stoic person ever known to mankind smile.

No wonder people loved her.

"Naru, what are we going to do here?" Mai looked at Naru and asked.

"Nothing. I wanted to be away from the others for awhile." Naru sat back, leaning against the tree with Mai beside him.

"So, we'll just stay here and do nothing?" Mai asked again.

_'She asks too many questions.'_ Naru thought, but still admired her for a reason, sometimes he doesn't know why he was so drawn to the lady but he just is. And he doesn't care.

"Yes. We're here until before the sun sets. I have something to show you." Naru said, not looking at her for a moment.

Mai looked at her watch. It says five o'clock in the afternoon. It would probably be another hour before the sun sets. Now, she was, at the same time, confused and excited at what Naru has to show her.

_'This is kind of unusual for him.'_ Mai thought, leaning against Naru's shoulder, as she looked at the sky.

The two, for the past half an hour, just talked about things like Naru's plan on having new cases. And Mai just found out that Naru didn't take cases when Mai was away. Only a few, maybe once every month or so. This news shocked Mai. Did she really matter to Naru that much?

And the time finally came and at the same time, Bou-san and Lin were seen from the down of the hill.

"Mai, I asked the Lin and Bou-san to come over for awhile. I think I forgot something inside the office." Naru said, standing up to meet the two men.

"Oh. Okay." Mai saw Lin holding a bouquet of roses on one hand and she smiled, _'it must be for Madoka. Lin-san's sweet to Madoka! Why can't Naru be like him even for once.'_

* * *

**Short A/N: Seriously, Mai could be naïve at times. Well, oh well! =)) Carry on with the story, please.**

* * *

Naru walked to them, and started talking. Mai just didn't mind them, and looked up at the sky once again, reminiscing about the previous months she's been with Naru and the previous years they were apart.

"Come to think of it, it's already been four months since our first re-encounter, it was January then. And now, we're here." Mai spoke to herself, not seeing the walking guy dressed in black coming her way.

"Mai." Naru said, holding the bouquet of roses out for her.

"N-Naru?" Mai looked at him in surprise.

Naru still held no emotion while he was doing this. He held her hand and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear "I love you."

Mai was shocked. Though she knew Naru loves her, he never says those words. Well, not never. He rarely does tell her those words. He just shows it. Now, Mai is wondering what is up and her boyfriend suddenly told her he loves her.

Naru held her hand, leading her to the other side of the hill. And while they were walking, they can see the sun already setting, the color now, slightly becoming red as the night takes over in just a little while.

Mai saw the the bottom of the hill a table with a lighted candle on it, and two plates with western food on top. When Mai looked at the pathway, it looked like it rained flowers. They were scattered around, but looked amazing.

"Naru?" Mai looked up at him. He looked back down at her, and flashed her a quick smile before heading to the bottom of the hill.

When they reached there, the stars were already up and so is the light of the moon, which was big. Mai admired the flowers and the decorations of the small portion of the park. The moon and the candles providing the light for them.

"Naru, what happened? Why do you have all these in here?" Mai asked, shaking him now.

Naru didn't respond. Instead, he took out a velvet box and knelt down in front of her, opening it to reveal a simple ring with a small, yet beautiful diamond on top.

"Be my wife, Mai Taniyama." Naru said, looking up at her, almost knowing that she say no.

"I wouldn't dare to pass the oportunity to be with you for a lifetime, Naru." Mai smiled at him, and waited as he placed the ring on her finger.

Naru stood up and she surprised him with a hug followed by a kiss on the lips, the smile not being wiped away from her face.

"Finally!" A familiar voice said.

"I thought Naru wouldn't do it!" Another said.

When the two looked at the others, they saw Bou-san standing beside Ayako who was carrying their little girl, Madoka and Lin and their little boy giggling, John and Masako standing side by side smiling at them and of course Yasuhara standing, a smile playing at the corner of his lips and lastly, Daisuke and Sakura, with Daisuke trying hard not to glare at Naru and Sakura hitting him on the shoulder to stop it.

Everything is just perfect for the two lovers right now. With their friends supporting them, they wouldn't have problems when they face the difficulties.

"This is already true love, don't you think Madoka-san?" Ayako smiled at her friend, proud of her daughter like friend and the head of the group.

**End of the Chapter***

* * *

I know the chapter is shorter than anyone expected but it is an important part of the story so. So, so. Hihi. And before I forget, I started to read the manga of Ghost Hunt last month and I finished it the other day! Hurray for me! But, I'm still waiting for Volume 12 to be released. If you know a site where there are scans of English version of Volume 12, can you please inform me about it? :D Thank you!

And again, the story's nearing to an end. :D

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! :3**

**Miharu-chan :) x**


	19. Standing at the Beginning with You

_**Standing At the Beginning with You –**_** Ninteenth Chapter**

* * *

I just finished reading Kiniro No Corda Manga and Now, I'm reading Kaichou Wa Mai-sama. Yipee! I had to take a break because I want to update the story for you guys. I was supposed to finish this before I read another manga so there are no interruptions, but I thought that I should just take the time to take a break from reading and make some time for writing. I guess I could do the same at the same time.

Anywho, the story will be a twenty-chaptered story so this is the chapter of the wedding. Haha. You go, Miharu-chan! You just spoiled the fun. Well, anyways, the epilogue will be posted in just a short while after I post this so, have fun reading!

_**TARGET NUMBER OF REVIEWS (I mean before the story ends.):**_**A HUNDRED OR MORE.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters. Just my own made, lalala.

**CHAPTER XIX:** Standing At the Beginning with You

* * *

"Jou-chan! I'm so excited for your wedding! It's the gonna be tomorrow right? It seems like yesterday when he asked us to help him with the proposal." Takigawa said, running towards his kohai and hugging her tightly, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Can't – breathe – Bou-san – !" Mai struggled to finish her words, and she successfully did and took a heavy inhale and exhale when Bou-san released her after the smack by Ayako.

"I'm sorry for the rude behavior of Houshou, Mai. As you can see, he's just excited for your wedding tomorrow. I mean, who isn't!" Ayako spoke unlike her at first, but during the last sentence, she came back to her usual self.

"It's alright, I guess. I am excited too. I haven't seen Naru since the other day and I could only see him tomorrow when the wedding starts. That kind of sucks." Mai laughed, bringing out her beautiful features as a woman.

"So, it's already tomorrow! I have to do your make-up, Mai! And maybe Madoka-san can help you with your dress and I think Masako can help you with your hair!" Ayako was overly excited with the fact that her daughter-like colleague is to be married to the most cold-hearted person living on the crust of the earth right now.

"Yeah, and maybe I'll visit you in your room and then go back to Len's to tell you how stunning you look in that make-up by Ayako." Takigawa muttered quietly but was heard by everyone, making Mai giggle and Ayako hit him.

"Hey! I hate you! You won't get the bed later! Be stuck in that couch of yours you old monk!" Ayako walked out after hitting him again and again, making his head hurt.

After Ayako left, Mai laughed loudly, looking at the monk who was glaring at her.

"Sorry! You should have seen how scared your face was! I should not have left my camera inside my room! That was really really priceless!" Mai laughed harder, making Bou-san's anger fade and laugh along with her.

"Fine whatever. Wait, have you talked to Naru since the other day?" Bou-san suddenly asked in interest and with that, Mai blushed furiously trying to get off her mind the conversation she and Naru had that morning.

"W-Well, we talked earlier." Mai stammered, and Bou-san just laughed at her. "What! We just talked about the wedding stuff." _And afterwards._ Mai wanted to add.

"So, how many babies?" Bou-san asked with a mischievous look in his eyes, wanting to tease Mai more about her and Naru.

"Bou-san!" Mai blushed, glaring at Bou-san and hitting him with her hand.

"Ittai, Ittai! I was kidding, Mai!" Bou-san laughed as he said these words.

"Mai-chan!" The voice of Madoka said, running towards Mai with Ayako and Masako following behind.

"Madoka-chan! Masako-chan!" Mai said, giving both females a hug.

"We decided to stay here until tomorrow, Mai. So, we don't have to travel for the wedding. After all, we will be the one helping you with your hair, dress, and make-up." Masako, who seemed very excited about the upcoming wedding, smiled at Mai.

"Oh thank you! I really need this one from you guys." Mai smiled at them.

"Now, we have some girl talk to do. You may now take your leave, Houshou." Ayako pushed her husband towards the door, "Oh and Asami-chan will stay with me tonight. I have to dress the little flower girl for tomorrow."

The night continued for the girls, talking about random stuff that's been happening between Naru and Mai, Madoka and Lin, and Bou-san and Ayako. All girls were blushing when it was their turn, wanting to run but was prevented by the other.

* * *

**The next day**

Today, Naru and Mai will be wed. Everything was ready, everyone was excited.

Mai was staying inside her room, with Madoka, Ayako, and Masako helping her to put on her wedding dress, make-up, and to fix her hair.

"I'm nervous." Mai whispered while Masako was fixing her hair, Ayako and Madoka fixing little Asami with her gown.

"You shouldn't be, Mai. This event is the first day of the rest of your life with Naru. You'll be married to Naru, the man who you always dreamed on having. You will live with him forever, and you shouldn't be nervous, Mai." Masako gave her an encouraging smile, making Mai's face lighten up.

"Thank you, Masako-chan. I don't know what the others will say if they were on your place." Mai and Masako chuckled, not caring about the two women that were looking at them confusingly.

"There, your hair's finished already. Though, it isn't much, I have to say. I'm not that fond of fixing hairs other than mine." Masako made Mai look at herself in the mirror.

"W-Wow." Mai looked at herself, eyes wide and mouth opened, ready to catch flies.

"You look gorgeous, Mai!" Madoka looked at her and smiled widely Madoka followed this by praising Masako, "And you did a great job, Masako!"

"Thank you, Madoka-san." Masako blushed, her pink cheeks obvious 'cause of her pale skin and light make-up.

"Mai-chan!" A knock on the door was heard followed by Bou-san's voice. "The ceremony will start in half an hour, you need to get ready, I'll pick you up in just a bit."

"Yes, Bou-san! I'll just need to get ready with some more stuff." Mai told Bou-san as she looked at herself once again at the mirror.

Her brown hair that reached the mid-length of her back was tucked in a bun and had beautiful butterfly barrette that was used to put her hair in a bun. Her make-up wasn't dark, it was light enough that goes with her beautiful pale skin. Her gown? It was stunning. A strapless gown that has an attached belt with a sweet bow cinches her waist. Truly an elegant gown, when Mai said it in words when Ayako picked it.

In short, she was like a modern princess, ready to be wed to her prince charming that awaits at the end of the aisle, smiling at her as she walks down the aisle.

"We're ready?" Mai asked the women, and everyone nodded in reply a big smile plastered on their faces.

Mai took a deep breathe before she looked at Ayako as a sign that she could now open the door to find Bou-san waiting for her because he and Ayako will be the ones escorting the girl, no, woman, down the aisle.

"Wow, Mai. Naru would be so stunned to see you. You look wonderful." Bou-san praised the brunette, making her smile and mutter a silent thanks.

"It will start now! We have to go now, Mai-chan. Later!" Madoka chirped as she pulled Madoka towards the line where they were supposed to walk together with escorts.

The wedding entourage started their way to the seats, with Naru the first one walking to the bottom of the aisle and his parents following and rest follows.

After everyone went to their seats, they all stood and looked at the pathway where the bride, Mai Taniyama, was supposed to walk. Everyone readied themselves as a love song started and the bride started walking towards where Naru was and on her side was Ayako Takigawa and Houshou Takigawa.

Naru's eyes were wide when he saw his wife-to-be in just a matter of minutes walk down the aisle. The beauty of the woman he was about to be wed with was beyond anything he imagined. He couldn't believe that the woman who was shouting at her back then and the one who makes her smile a few years back until now is the one he was gonna spend the rest of his life with.

"Look who's staring." Bou-san whispered to Mai who wanted to blush but said nothing.

"Well, what can anyone say? Mai is really pretty on her wedding day." Ayako tried hard to stifle a laughter.

When the three reached the end of the aisle, Bou-san glanced at Naru and nodded his head as he gave Mai's hand to Naru, which he held ever-so tightly.

Mai smiled lightly at Naru and he looked down at her a ghost of a smile passed his lips not wanting to be caught by the audience present to witness their wedding.

"You look beautiful." Naru whispered in her ear, a smirk formed his lips and a blush crept up Mai's.

The word 'beautiful' for Mai meant so much more than stunning, gorgeous, or pretty. Beautiful was saying that at the moment, no one could top her beauty. Naru just made her feel.. special and of course, loved.

"Thank you, Naru." Mai smiled as they walked towards where the couple who was to be wed will stand.

The ceremony started, John hosted their wedding as the priest and as the ceremony continued, everyone listened attentively and when the time finally came to say their vows, Mai heard the most unbelievable words that came out from Naru's mouth.

The I Do's, the giving of wedding rings, and all sorts of things that needs to be accomplished in a wedding was successfully done. It's over now and the couple's smile couldn't be topped by the excitement the visitors showed. Even Naru, who is known to be the coldest person alive, is smiling.

"I love you, Naru." Mai whispered, as she tiptoed and kissed Naru's cheek, smiling playfully at him.

"Hn." Naru replied, also, smiling at her and continued, "I love you too, Mai."

**End of the Chapter**

* * *

Yipee! I finished this chapter awesomely. I think? Hahaha! Well, I'm just glad I finished this immediately. The next chapter shall be posted in a matter of six days or maybe seven. It depends on my schedule. Well, review okay? Thank you!

Oh and sorry for the lame wedding ceremony. I don't know how it goes even if I've been to weddings. I just have no freaking idea how to make an awesome wedding ceremony. But fear not, I'll make the epilogue as awesome as I can. I hope. Hahahaha. ;;) Just review okay? :D Thank you guys I owe you too much for giving me such inspiration by giving reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how many thank you's will it be before I'll be satisfied, just yeah. HAHAHAHA. i love you guys!

* * *

***Miharu-chan**


	20. Epilogue: I promise the stars

_**Standing at the Beginning with You – Twentieth Chapter**_

The Epilogue is now here to end the story. First, I would like to say my thanks to everyone who read the story, for the ones who reviewed, for the ones who placed the story as one of their favorite stories, for the ones who added me to their favorite authors. I would like to express my deepest gratitude to all of you. I seriously hope the epilogue of the story is enough to repay everyone for their support.

The last chapter will be a playful character of Mai and Naru's change when he married Mai. ;;)

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, Miharu-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt or any of the manga's or anime's characters.

* * *

**Chapter XX: **_The Epilogue: I promise the stars_

_**A few months after the wedding**_

A few months after the wedding, the married couple bought a house which was near the beach and they would have to travel half an hour before they would reach the office. The sight of the families enjoying the beach pleased Mai and at times, Naru as well. Though, he only left the house for work, Mai and Naru decided to have an early morning jog that was going on for a few weeks now.

It was Sunday, Mai and Naru sat on the couch that was in the living room as they watched a movie in HBO, sitting side by side with Mai's head on Naru's shoulder trying hard not to sleep since she was bored with what they were watching.

"Naru-chan! I want to watch something else!" Mai whined, pouting at her husband, hoping her puppy dog eyes would work.

"No. You watch such childish things, Mai." Naru replied, unemotionally, like the usual Naru.

"Oh come on, Noll! This is so boring!" Mai complained, her hands on her hips as she tried to get her husband to watch something different.

"Whatever." Naru muttered, tossing her the remote control and getting the book on the table beside the couch so he can read.

Mai grinned victoriously at her husband, pressing on the buttons to change what she's watching. Eventually, to Naru's relief and disappointment, the television show they are currently watching is one in Disney Channel.

"I thought so."

"Whatever, Naru. You should give me a break!" Mai stuck her tongue out on her husband.

"I've always given you your 'break', Mai." Naru ignored his wife's protests.

Naru knew his wife too well. She won't stop babbling, and in just a matter of five to ten minutes, she would stop and be caught on whatever she was watching and then after thirty minutes she would fall asleep. That was a weekend routine for the couple.

Mai had been enjoying the show, Phineas and Ferb, when she fell asleep in the middle of the one-hour special of the show.

Naru could only look at his watch and see that thirty minutes already passed since their little 'argument'. He then looked at his wife and sighed. He knew he couldn't leave her wife alone in the living room as he did some work inside their room.

Naru decided to bring his wife inside their room and carried her bridal style. Mai started to sweat, and trash around, Naru had to tighten his grip around Mai so she wouldn't fall while she was trashing and screaming. Naru started to get worried, immediately putting her down on the bed and

"Mai, Mai. Mai, wake up." Naru shook his wife after he laid her on the bed. He grew worried. It wasn't everyday that his wife, or every weekend that his wife would have nightmares.

"Naru.. Help.." Mai cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Naru cursed under his breath. Shaking her for her to be awake isn't working. One thing might work. And he hoped that it will work. Naru slapped her, and alas, Mai is awake, crying and hugging Naru.

"Naru.. I saw it again. All of them in one dream. Naru it was scary. I don't wanna see anything that horrible again. Please, Naru. I don't want to see that again." Mai cried on Naru's chest, feeling helpless as she is.

"What did you see?" Naru asked, concerned of his wife.

"Everything. From case to case, every horrible thing that happened. It's all haunting me, Naru." Mai cried.

"I won't let you see those thing again." Naru kissed the top of her head, as he tried to make the woman stop crying. "Now, go back to bed. You need to rest."

"No. I might see those things again." Mai, being as stubborn as she is, crossed her arms and looked away, her eyes still saying she feared what she just saw.

Naru couldn't help but sigh. He knew he couldn't do anything about this. "Whatever. I'll talk to father and Lin tomorrow about this."

Luella and Martin were in Japan monthly now. To visit the married couple, and sometimes, to help the gang with cases though it came rarely since Naru got married. Luella has been asking, pestering in Naru's words, Mai about when they were to have a child since she was growing old, though it wasn't obvious in her features.

"Oh! It reminds me, when are you taking another case?" Mai smiled at him a bit.

_'She recovers fast.'_ Naru thought.

"I'll start looking over files later until tomorrow at work, perhaps. Probably, if one catches my eye, we'll have one by this week." Naru started, not looking at his wife when he started reading the invitations to take their cases.

"Good! It's boring to be stuck in the office you know. Especially if I'm with a total workaholic of a husband like you." Mai stuck her tongue out and Naru looked at her, a.. playful? A playful glare on his face, as if saying 'get ready to face the wrath of your _total workaholic of a husband_'.

And with that, Mai started to laugh hard, quickly running to him and giving him a peck on the cheek before running towards their kitchen to make something to eat for the two of them.

"Naru-chan! Can you help me with the food?" Mai turned around to go to their room but was cornered by none other than her own husband who has a smirk on his face.

"Sure." Naru said, taking the breath away from Mai, and at the same time making her blush harder than any of her blushes before.

"M-Mou, c-can you get out of the way so I c-could start n-now?" Mai tried not to stutter.

"Hn." Naru shook his head, leaning down to kiss her earning a squeaky gasp from his wife.

The kiss went on for awhile. It grew more passionate, and soon, the two can be found in the living room with Naru sitting on the couch and Mai on his lap, supporting her with his hands on her waist. Mai's head tilted to the side to give her and Naru more space while their little make-out session was taking place. Her hand around his head as if pulling him closer to her.

"H-Haven't done that in awhile, Naru." Mai panted a few seconds after their lips were apart to take deep breaths. "We've been awfully busy since our honeymoon in the Island near the countryside, you know. And the last time we did this was about a month ago." Mai continued, smirking at him.

Naru? He didn't reply. Instead, he carried her to their room, locking it before the thing they have been wanting to happen started.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Naru and Mai was sitting on the chair in their terrace. The place where everyone usually hangs out. It was night, nine to be exact, and they have just finished their activity and the two got hungry so Mai had to cook. After they ate, they decided to have some conversation.

"Naru, Luella – Err, Mom – has been asking again when we'll have a.. you know.. Uh.." Mai blushed, trying to hide her face from her husband.

Naru chuckled. His wife will never change. And so will his mother about wanting a grandchild so much. "Next time she asks, tell her we're already working on it."

"N-Naru!" Mai could explode of the heat that was on her face right now. She was redder than ever and there was no stopping the embarrassment since tomorrow, Luella might ask again.

Naru chuckled. Who knew Naru could be humorous at times? Who knew he could smile, more importantly, laugh? No one but Mai. That one was for sure.

"Naru,"

"Hn?"

"I promise the stars that are present tonight that I will love you forever, that I won't ever leave you. Just promise me you'll do the same. You won't ever replace me with some bitch who will wave her hand at you and flirt with you until that bitch, whore, slut, or whatever she is will have you."

Naru couldn't help but smile. "I promise."

"Promise me you will love me until the end of time."

"I promise, Mai."

"Naru, promise me that we will never be apart."

"I promise."

"Naru, please, just promise me this last thing. Please don't ever break the last promise I will ask you."

Naru nodded.

Mai's hand was suddenly laid on the part of her stomach and smiled at him.

"Promise me that even if we will part because something happened, you will love our child that will come out in just eight months."

Naru's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting to be a father immediately. He didn't expect that there would be an infant crying in just eight months. Mai's a month pregnant.

"I won't promise you that Mai." Naru said after he regained his composure.

Mai frowned, tears ready to burst right then and there.

"Mai, I promise that I will love you for the rest of time. I promise we will never part. I promise we won't part ever. I promise to love the little one." Naru said, a true smile on Naru's lips before he pulled her to a kiss.

**End of the Story**

* * *

Thank you. Thank you so much for reading the story. I really do hope you like the ending because I stopped reading the most exciting part of Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama for awhile just to finish this chapter to help everyone with their cravings of wanting to read the end of _Standing at the Beginning with You._ I just really can't express my gratitude to everyone. Thank you very much. _(bows)_

For the last time, I am asking for your support. Please do read and review. I will be pleased to hear all your comments. \:D/

**_P.S. The sequel will be written after I upload my first ever Kiniro No Corda One-shot fan fiction entitled, "A Heart Piercing Melody" with the pairing Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len because they are my ultimate favorite characters. x) Please do read it._**

*** Miharu-chan**


End file.
